<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ShioMarine's Heart-Pounding Experiences ❤ by powerofchaosss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489773">ShioMarine's Heart-Pounding Experiences ❤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofchaosss/pseuds/powerofchaosss'>powerofchaosss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stripping, Tribadism, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofchaosss/pseuds/powerofchaosss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots with our favorite pirate captain and bratty witch!</p><p>Additional tags will be added when chapters are uploaded. Check out the chapter summary to see which tags apply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murasaki Shion/Houshou Marine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heart-Pounding Infirmary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one-shot was inspired by this wonderful fanart of marine: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86669849</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shion and Marine get caught in the rain, and being alone together in the nurse's office can only mean one thing...</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Exhibitionism, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion didn't mind a certain pirate leaning on her shoulder. What she did mind was the unfortunate amount of rain beginning to pitter-patter on the windows and roof of the bus, since neither of them brought an umbrella.</p><p>She sighs. The droning of the bus engine was drowning out the sounds of a sleepy Marine. Not that she wanted to hear her, though. She hears enough of it during the night. Although, admittedly, she's comforted by the pirate's hand gently holding her arm. After all, this is a bit better than being smothered in hugs, kisses, and boobs. Just a little bit better.</p><p>Besides that, it's mostly silent. There's not a lot of people on the bus today, and a part of Shion wishes that they could stay like this forever.</p><p>…No, no, no. She's thinking too hard.</p><p>Thankfully, it's their stop after a couple turns, so Shion gently nudges the captain awake. With a cute hum, Marine lifts herself off Shion's shoulder, stretching in her seat and gazing at the witch with her annoyingly alluring odd-colored eyes, half-open and dreary.</p><p>"Good morning, sweetheart," she says softly, her lips curving into a mischievous smile when Shion pathetically blushes.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>When the bus pulls over to the stop nearest to their school, Shion's the first one to get up, followed by Marine, who seems to be in quite a good mood despite the rain. They hop off while taking care not to step into any puddles, and not long after, they're hit by a sudden cold wind. Clutching her bag over her shoulder with both of her shivering hands, Shion quickly rushes under the bus station's shelter and grits her teeth. Cold wind and cold rain is not a favorable combination. She looks at the vivacious pirate girl next to her, who is definitely enjoying herself.</p><p>"Shion, Shion," Marine excitedly gets her attention.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>For whatever reason, Marine's uniform is soaked. One of her shirt buttons is undone, exposing her cleavage, and to make things worse, her shirt has become translucent. Her racy black underwear is just barely showing through it, and plus, her hands are on her skirt, waving it up and down to shake off any excess rain, so casually as if it wasn't short and wasn't completely obvious that her string-tied panties were a matching black. The raindrops slipping down her thighs isn't helping either. Is Shion drooling, or is it just the rain?</p><p>Marine's voice makes the witch's eyes immediately dart back up. "Let's hurry inside before the rain gets any worse."</p><p>Shion nods quickly in agreement. "Y-yeah, let's. You better keep up with me."</p><p>Though Shion knew very well that Marine wouldn't be able to keep up with that terrible, terrible physical stamina of hers.</p><p>The next few moments consist of Shion preparing herself, getting on her toes, swallowing her nerves as adrenaline shoots through her legs, shoes hitting concrete and laughs echoing against the surge of rain. It's just like doing a sprint in the sports festival, except it's raining, they're wearing their regular uniform, and they're the only ones to be seen without umbrellas in the small crowd of students. They're making a scene, and it's guaranteed that there's people watching them, but who cares - Shion can't help but grin as she uses all her might to run, as well as ground herself on the slippery concrete.</p><p>She looks behind her, and unsurprisingly, Marine's staggering and looks like she's about to fall over. Before cheering her on, Shion gets inside, patting herself down and checking her uniform. Not bad for dashing through rain without an umbrella. Once Marine gets close enough, Shion offers her hand, and the pirate takes this rare opportunity to dive into her chest. She's practically dying with the way she's heaving to catch her breath, but Shion's scent is sweet and refreshing and just so happens to gives every part of her (long) life back. The pirate captain is in heaven, holding the witch's hand, breathing her in and pretty much sniffing her to death.</p><p>"Marine! Cut that out!" Grabbing the captain's shoulders, Shion frantically pries her off her body, conscious of the other students staring darts into them. "Come on, Senchou...!"</p><p>Marine's making a dumb kissy face, to which Shion counters by angrily pouting.</p><p>"Shiooon, you're adorable," Marine giggles, exaggerating every syllable before she gets back on her feet, adjusting her uniform's bow. "Let's go to class, then!"</p><p>Eyes widening, Shion immediately slips off her bag and slams it into Marine's chest, covering her big, exposed honkers. "You are <em>not</em> going to class like that!"</p><p>The captain accepts her fate, and after they slip on their indoor shoes, she lets herself be led by her wrist, straight to the nurse's office.</p><p>Shion knocks on the door. "Sensei, are you there? We got caught in the rain, could we borrow a towel?"</p><p>…</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Shion knocks again, waits a moment, and tentatively places her hand on the door handle. She looks at Marine, who is thankfully still holding her bag to her chest.</p><p>"What should we do?" she asks, pursing her lips. "It looks like she's not here today."</p><p>"Well, I don't know where else we can get towels," Marine says, shaking her hips. "Looks like we have no choice, huh?"</p><p>"I guess you're right..."</p><p>Shion reluctantly slides the door open, and they head inside. It has everything you'd find in a nurse's office - beds with curtains, cupboards of medicine, first aid kits, a desk and computer... but where would the towels be?</p><p>With her lips trembling at the words she's about to say, Shion gestures to the beds. "Marine. While I find a towel and a spare uniform... t-take your clothes off."</p><p>"My, my, Shion," Marine teases as she saunters over to the bed at the far end. "Daring today, aren't we?"</p><p>"How else am I supposed to get you dry..." Shion says under her breath, turning away to fumble through some drawers, but also to hide the redness on her face. She hears Marine open one of the curtains, and the creak of the bed as she sits herself down. For a while, they can only hear each other shuffling around, with the occasional knocking around of various items in the drawers. Shion uses this time to compose herself, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally finds a towel. She picks it up, hesitating again before stepping over to Marine's bed.</p><p>In an embarrassed burst, Shion tears open the curtain, throws the towel onto the bed, and turns around. She really, really does not want to see a half-naked, braless Marine right now.</p><p>"Hurry up and dry yourself," Shion mutters loud enough for the captain to hear.</p><p>"But Shion," Marine replies almost instantly. "I can't reach my back properly."</p><p>Ah. Of course. Shion's eyes almost roll into the back of her head and she clasps a hand over her mouth before huffing. The captain's a crafty woman.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>It feels like Shion's the one being led around this time, and so, she turns to be greeted with the incredible sight of Marine's bare back. Her bare skin.</p><p>Shion gulps. She shouldn't be seeing this kind of thing in school. But this is all for Marine's sake, she tells herself, and she should just get on with it as soon as possible, as to not ignite any deeper, complicated feelings. She kneels on the bed behind Marine, holding the towel... and she starts to wipe down the rain from her back, from her nape, then down her spine. It ends up tickling the captain a little bit, and Shion watches her muscles tense up from the contact. She takes a deep breath before going lower, approaching her butt, and without thinking, her other hand finds itself on Marine's waist.</p><p>"Ah-"</p><p>The captain lets out a conspicuous noise.</p><p>"Sorry! Your hand feels cold, so Marine couldn't help but let it out," she apologizes cutely, and Shion can just hear her lips being all puckered up as she's speaking. "Please, continue."</p><p>"You know, if you keep making noises like that," Shion murmurs. "I'll go back to class."</p><p>"Noooo~"</p><p>"I would've gone back if the nurse was here, you know," Shion continues, the towel drying up the captain's lower back. "So consider yourself lucky."</p><p>Even though it's a cold day, Shion finds herself sweating. Her free hand seems like it's stuck to Marine's waist. It's really, really liking the feeling of her warm skin. And without having to think, it's stroking up her waist, and she could feel the side of Marine's boobs on her fingertips. She's approaching an extremely dangerous region, and she lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, before giving the towel back.</p><p>"There. I'm done," Shion says softly, bringing both her hands back to her sides. She swallows before taking advantage of being behind the captain, and saying something that's been on her mind.</p><p>"...Even though I said I'd go back to class, I'd still be thinking about you, because I don't want you to catch a cold."</p><p>Thank god Marine couldn't see how red her face is.</p><p>"Oh reallyyy?" The captain teases her with a playful smirk.</p><p>"Don't make me say it again."</p><p>Shion's body seems to be moving on its own, because she finds herself unbuttoning her shirt. Because it's hot, probably? But then, she takes it off, and hands it to Marine.</p><p>What... what's going on?</p><p>"I still haven't found a spare uniform, so put this on and shut up. Don't say a thing."</p><p>Shion quickly leaves Marine alone to continue the search.</p><p>Marine is very grateful for the shirt, but... considering their... significant size difference in a certain place, it's not going to fit very well. With a finger of thought on her chin, the captain thinks some devious thoughts, and puts on Shion's shirt.</p><p>She starts panting. This is Shion's shirt. Her shirt. She wears it. Her scent is all over it. It's like she's getting a hug from the bratty witch, which is probably one of the rarest occurrences in the world. It smells really, really good, and Marine can't help but get really, really excited.</p><p>Not long after, Shion returns with the spare uniform. Again, she purposely looks away while she hands it to the pirate captain, and a smirk begins to emerge on Houshou Marine's beautiful face.</p><p>"What's wrong, Shion?" she starts, licking her lips. "You've seen my sexy body before, haven't you?"</p><p>Shion purses her lips. "You don't get it. We're in school right now, this is different."</p><p>Marine takes the uniform from Shion's hands, placing it on the bed. She gets on all fours, looking up at her cute little witch with eyes that are begging for Shion to touch her.</p><p>"But why are you holding back?"</p><p>The feeling of Shion's shirt on her skin is turning her on, and Marine can't help swaying her hips, desperate for at least a fraction of friction.</p><p>On the other hand, Shion, shirtless but sweating buckets, finally faces Marine and her heart stops at the sight of her tiny shirt tightly hugging the pirate's big curves. Was it weird to be jealous of a shirt? Not only that, but she seems to have missed drying between her thighs...</p><p>"Because if I look at you, Senchou, I just really... want to..."</p><p>Her voice trails off.</p><p>Marine lies back down, letting her head fall onto the pillow, and she stretches her arms out to invite her witch into her presence.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>It takes a moment for Shion to process everything that just happened.</p><p>But she finds herself deep in her captain's mouth, their bodies melding together, desperate breaths filling the room, the sound of the bed creaking as Shion tries to get even closer than she already is. Her captain's legs cross behind her back, pulling her in and their hips touch, and Shion quickly lets out a moan. She feels hands behind her head, tongue carressing and pressing up against her lips, her captain's sweet voice coursing into her mouth and into her veins. Shion didn't want this to happen. She's afraid of the consequences if they fuck this up here, now. But at the same time, she doesn't care. Right now, Marine is hers.</p><p>She can't get enough of how Marine tastes, or how she lets out a moan when Shion squeezes her boobs, or even brushes against them. She doesn't want to waste a single ounce of Marine's heat, and she could definitely feel her core burning. Hard. She reluctantly pulls away from Marine's soaked lips to slip her wet panties off, holding them in front of the captain.</p><p>"This... this is your fault," she huffs, and she throws it onto the bed. "You better take responsibility, Senchou."</p><p>The sight of Shion dirtying her panties in such a way drives Marine crazy. This darned witch somehow knew everything that turns her on. What is she, an esper? Is she telepathic? A psychic? Whatever she is, Shion is cute. She's adorable. She's everything Marine wants right now and more. What more could she wish for?</p><p>"I'll do anything, anything, Shion. Just tell Marine what to do."</p><p>Considering their location, Shion knows exactly what to say.</p><p>"Keep quiet," Shion pants, then shuffling back to untie Marine's panties. "But every time you make a noise..."</p><p>It comes off easily, and it's just as soaked as her own.</p><p>"...I'll spank you."</p><p>"Shion–"</p><p>Marine's face gets nearly as red as her hair. Those three words are a shock to her system, but a welcome shock indeed.</p><p>"I-I mean it." Shion blushes too. "So be quiet. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Marine says in a cutesy voice, happily complying.</p><p>Shion swallows again, clearing her throat, and she asks Marine to get on all fours again, but this time, with her butt up in the air. She sighs, in disbelief that this is happening in the nurse's office, but there really is no turning back. She wants relief, but at the same time, she wants to make the most of this moment. She's behind Marine, with a great view of her ass, though she's still got her skirt on. But it's not in the way when it's flipped up, and so she starts by letting two of her fingers slide over Marine's soaked folds.</p><p>Finally, there's something touching her, after so long, and Marine barely keeps in a moan, instead gasping and letting out a breath with a tiny hint of her voice. Her muscles tense up, and she claws at the sheets, using her hips to beg for Shion to touch her more. She feels her fingers start to rub her clit, in circles, and in response, she can't hold back anymore.</p><p>"Mmh, Shion...!"</p><p>Marine is panting wildly, her body quivering as it anticipates being hit. She can't take it already, and Shion knows this very well. She knew this would happen. They're both too far gone.</p><p>"Marine." Shion gulps, raising her hand. "I'm gonna hit you. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Y-yes..."</p><p>The hard sound of skin hitting skin ignites a fire in both of their bodies, their cores tightening too much, and Marine cries out, followed by a low groan, almost a growl, as the pain starts to sink in. But it's good. Too good. So good, she might not be able to last much longer, and her nails really start to dig into the sheets.</p><p>"Sh-Shion... Shion, I can't..."</p><p>"Marine," Shion almost moans her name. "I'll do it one more time. Do you want it...?"</p><p>"Yes!" Marine exclaims, burying her face into the pillow. "Shion, please, hurry...!"</p><p>One more time.</p><p>Shion slips her fingers inside, then raises her free hand up, one more time.</p><p>"Shion- <em>mmmm!</em>"</p><p>She throws it down harder than before, and as expected, Marine throws her head back, letting out a pathetic moan and clamping down on Shion's fingers as she comes. Her body shudders as the immeasurable pleasure shoots up her spine and down to her toes, pushing out a sigh from her throat as the witch takes out her fingers, being sure to give them a good clean with her tongue.</p><p>Shion takes a good look at her work while treasuring Marine's gift. Redness marked the pirate captain's butt, and without thinking, Shion lunges over her, grabbing her shoulder. She flips Marine over onto her back again. Leaning in, she holds Marine's cheek and plants a kiss on her lips, lighting up the captain's heart.</p><p>"Now, I suppose you want Marine to take care of you now," Marine bites down on her lips. "I know what I want to do."</p><p>"R-really now..."</p><p>Shion is still trying to catch her breath, and is about to lean in for another kiss...</p><p>But they hear footsteps approaching the door.</p><p>No one locked the door.</p><p>They freeze. Shion whisper-yells at Marine to give her shirt back, and she frantically buttons it up, tucks it back into her skirt, then grabs the towel and steps over to the drawers again, feigning taking it out just in time for the door to open.</p><p>"Shion...?"</p><p>The panicked witch turns her head to see a certain elf and a certain knight.</p><p>"Flare! Noel! Fancy seeing you here," Shion says with a shaky albeit confident voice. "I, uh, got my uniform wet from the rain this morning, so..."</p><p>"Oh," Flare's eyebrows lift. "Seems like you've got yourself covered, though."</p><p>"Don't catch a cold, Shion," Noel chuckles, tugging Flare's sleeve. "Come on, let's leave her to it."</p><p>Shion sheepishly waves goodbye to them. She really, really hoped that they thought the slight wetness on her shirt was rain and not sweat. But then again, it doesn't really matter, does it? They leave, and she lets out a huge sigh, before waiting a moment to lock the door. She goes back to Marine, who's waiting patiently on the bed, still lying down and smiling excitedly at her.</p><p>"You think they heard us?" she wonders out loud, laughing softly when she feels gentle kisses on her neck.</p><p>"They probably only heard you," Shion says snarkily, moving her kisses up from Marine's neck, to her jawline, and finally to her lips. "I... I guess it's your turn now."</p><p>"Mhm, that's right," the captain nods. "Up we go!"</p><p>Marine sits up, and with the way Shion's straddling her with both her knees on the bed, she's at the perfect height.</p><p>"You look cute," Marine teases, loving the way Shion blushes from ear to ear.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Marine snickers, comfortably unbuttoning Shion's shirt again, and she puts it aside. Then, she reaches around the little witch to unhook her bra, putting that away in the same general direction. She's delighted to see Shion's chest, but she's even happier to put one of her nipples in her mouth.</p><p>Shion easily starts to lose her breath, with so much wetness on her left peak, as well as an excited tongue circling it like she's just tasting, not eating. She finds herself with her hands on the back of Marine's head, stroking it but pulling it closer. Marine's sucking her, kissing her, doing all sorts of things with her chest, and she could definitely feel her hands squeezing her butt. Is this revenge?</p><p>"S-Senchou..."</p><p>Her mouth starts to get dry.</p><p>Sucking with even more vigor, Marine feels the witch getting harder under her tongue, and in response, she looks up and starts to speak with her mouth full.</p><p>"Ish it okay to bite?"</p><p>Shion lets out a little moan, before looking back down at her captain.</p><p>"Mawine will be gentle," the captain reassures her, winking.</p><p>"D-do whatever the hell you want to."</p><p>Marine's hands travel back up to Shion's waist, before one moves higher to rub her with her thumb, going in circles again, and she gets a kick from the way the witch's breathing gets deeper and deeper, the way her shoulders move with every breath she takes - and finally, when her teeth close in to bite, Shion's back arches a little and she finally lets her adorable voice out.</p><p>"Nn...!"</p><p>Right after biting, Marine gives it a good lick, before surrounding it with her lips, sucking and pulling her head back.</p><p>"Don't worry, Shion," she whispers gently. "I'll give your other side just as much love."</p><p>The captain keeps her word, moving her tongue on to the right and swapping the roles of her hands. But this time, her free hand slips underneath Shion's skirt. She doesn't even need to reach her pussy to feel how wet she is - some of it is dripping down.</p><p>"Hey, hey, wait, Shion..." Marine stops sucking for a moment. "You... spoke to Flare and Noel... without any panties on?"</p><p>"Ugh, yes, I d-did..." Shion admits, shutting her eyes and leaning her head on Marine's. "There wasn't any time to put it back on..."</p><p>"You're a lewd girl, aren't you?" Marine grins, and her fingers enter Shion with ease.</p><p>"That's - mmmh!"</p><p>Shion's squirming, back arching even more, thrusting her hips onto the captain's fingers.</p><p>"I really liked what you did to me earlier, Shion," the captain lowers her voice to a sultry whisper. "but I want to make you get mad at me."</p><p>"Wh-what are you saying..."</p><p>"I'm saying I want you to say mean things to me."</p><p>Marine pushes her fingers in deeper, loving how warm and wet she feels, but also the way her body shivers against her. She's panting pretty hard, and her knees are giving way. "Senchou, I-"</p><p>"You're a lewd brat, Shion."</p><p>Marine starts pumping her fingers, a slow and easy rhythm, smiling when Shion grabs the back of her neck in response.</p><p>"Shut up! Shut up, shut up...!"</p><p>"Ah, what am I going to do with you?"</p><p>Shion's panting and low moans fill the room. Her captain's fingers are deep inside her, and there's nothing she can do about it. How frustrating. It's frustrating how she wants Marine so badly. Her entire body reacts every time Marine moves her fingers, or leaves hickeys on her chest. She can't help it. It hurts so much, and she just wants Marine to fill her up all the way - but the captain insists on taking her sweet time.</p><p>"Marine...!" Shion gasps. "Ugh..."</p><p>"What's wrong, Shion?" Marine's voice is high pitched and awfully cutesy. "Come on, aren't I doing everything right?"</p><p>She's being slow on purpose.</p><p>"Ah... ah... M-Marine..." Shion swallows, her breath broken and irregular from shaking so badly. "You... you f-fucking pervert...!"</p><p>There it is.</p><p>Marine lets out a satisfied moan into Shion's chest, completely enamoured by the witch's magic words. They send chills up her spine, heat into her core, fog into her brain...</p><p>"Yes, yes, that's it!" she pants, feeling lightheaded. "Shion...!"</p><p>She pushes in one more finger, and Shion reacts instantly, and her knees finally give out as she pathetically cries out the captain's name within a long, hot moan. She's fit Marine's fingers all the way down to her knuckles, and when her fingertips manage to ghost over her sweet spot, Shion really, really can't take it anymore.</p><p>"Senchou," she gasps, pressing her forehead against Marine's and gritting her teeth in frustration. "You pervert! You...!"</p><p>"Yes...?"</p><p>"You perverted bitch...!"</p><p>With a very pleased grin, Marine licks her lips, and her free hand grips her witch's hips, pulling them towards her as she curls her fingers inside her, feeling so much wetness completely cover them as she strokes her sweet spot, making Shion beg for more, more, more -</p><p>But not when they hear knocking on the door.</p><p>They would have frozen again if it wasn't for the heat clouding their senses and the smell of sex, but there wasn't time to stop. Shion didn't want to stop. Who cares about the people knocking? She's getting absolutely fucked up by Houshou Marine. She didn't want to stop at all, and so she catches the captain's lips with her own, one more time, opening her mouth and letting their tongues do the talking. The voices from outside the room gets drowned out by their thoughts of each other, and their quiet noises are muffled by each other's mouths, as Marine's fingers continue to plunge inside her, deeper, until she can't go any further.</p><p>Marine keeps them there until she's sure the people are gone, and finally, with one more stroke, Shion feels like she's on the edge.</p><p>"Marine... Marine, Marine...!" She lets out everything, everything built up inside her, all that frustration and anger knotting her insides, growling, grunting and gasping until her feelings of pleasure finally catch up to her. Her head's spinning, she's crashing, and the only thing she can think about is the pirate in front of her.</p><p>"Sen... chou...!!" Shion cries out, body tightening, hard, feeling herself releasing all over Marine's fingers as she throws her head back. "Mmgh!"</p><p>She shudders, twitching, before letting herself collapse into Marine's arms - and they fall onto the bed, still trying to catch their breath.</p><p>…</p><p>"Shion." Marine whispers sweetly.</p><p>"What..."</p><p>"Want to taste?"</p><p>Shion's pretty much thrown every last bit of her dignity away already.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The captain slips her wet fingers between Shion's lips. The witch hesitantly begins to clean them up, and she makes sure to keep eye contact while she does, tugging at Marine's heartstrings with her dazed gaze. She's licking, sucking and swallowing rather diligently - maybe because she tastes pretty damn nice.</p><p>Afterwards, she gives Marine's fingers a kiss for their hard work.</p><p>"Is... Is there any point in going to class anymore?" she sighs, still breathless.</p><p>"Marine thinks you should open a portal back to your bedroom instead~"</p><p>The witch rolls her eyes, but surprisingly, it seems like a good idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heart-Pounding Locker Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the sports festival, and neither Shion nor Marine are in the mood to stay. They'd rather do something else, after all.</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Exhibitionism, Tribadism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sports festival.</p><p>It's a hot day, of course, and the sun's beating down on the couple hundred students on the campus' field. The heat clumps around crowds like fog, and despite this, everyone seems to be having a good time, cheering on the students that are about to take on the 100-meter sprint. All eyes are on them. But elsewhere, secluded in the shade, a bit further away from the rest of the cohort, Houshou Marine has her eyes on one student, one cute little witch. She smiles, enjoying the sight of a serious Shion, stretches done and ready to dash along the track.</p><p>"Do your best, Shion."</p><p>Although, it's not like Shion is a star athlete. Being a witch meant there wasn't much need for physical training. Still, Marine thought a little bit of love might make her run a bit faster.</p><p>She's got a good view of the track, and part of her wishes she could have a magical view of Shion's body up close. The sweat must be getting wiped up by the threads of her gym shirt, and when she sees the witch lift up her shirt to flap it around and get some air up there, Marine wipes the drool from the corner of her lips. Now's not the time to start daydreaming about kissing her midriff, licking up her sweat and going up, up to her-</p><p>Oh shit. The race started already, and Marine snaps out of it to see Shion trailing behind the person in third place. There are only a few meters left to go, everyone's cheering and yelling their brains out, throwing fists and jumping in anticipation for the person in front to cross the finish line. Marine didn't really care for that. All that matters is seeing Shion do her best, watching her muscles do the work and carry her tiny body along the track, pushing and shoving against the hot air, with the knowledge that she won't get any better placing than fourth - but fourth, she figures, is better than sixth. The sprint finishes, the adrenaline dissipates, and Shion slows herself down after finally crossing the finish line. Her classmates approach her to hand her a towel and pat her on the back, and Marine's on the edge of her seat, peering over the people in front of her just to see...</p><p>There it is. A proud, happy grin. No one really ever saw such a face from Murasaki Shion. But there it is, in front of a few lucky classmates, and they're all enjoying themselves in the heat of the sun dancing on their skin.</p><p>Marine lets out a little sigh. If only she could make Shion smile like that...</p><p>Hold on a second. A switch turns on in Marine's head. She can make Shion do more than smile. Hell, she can do all sorts of things to Shion that no one's ever seen before. Like kissing her. Touching her. Making her say her name. In seconds, Marine's getting herself hot and bothered, and she thanks the weather for disguising the redness on her face as a little bit of heatstroke rather than a little bit of horny. Get yourself together, Marine – now's not the time.</p><p>They had decided on a meeting point in the shade, away from the crowd, quieter and more peaceful than the chaos at the stands. It's by the vending machines, and the generous pirate captain buys a fresh bottle of water for the hardworking witch. Hardworking isn't a very common word to describe Shion, but she gave it her all in the sprint. It's obvious by the way she's still trying to catch her breath. It reminds the captain of when she... nevermind.</p><p>"Here you go~" Marine says cutely as she offers the cold bottle. "You did well."</p><p>Shion's grateful for the shade hiding her blushy face. "Yeah... thanks."</p><p>The condensation on the surface of the bottle collects at the bottom and drips onto her shirt. Not only that, but when Shion unscrews the cap and tips the bottle down, she misses her lips by a few centimeters and ends up spilling some on her shirt. The color of her skin starts to show through, and with her keen eyes, Marine definitely sees a white bra. She finds herself staring at the witch simply drinking, the rim of the bottle rested on her lips, some water escaping and slipping down her chin, down to her neck... and the way her throat moves while she's drinking and swallowing is – well, if they were alone, and if Marine was in another room and there was a desk in front of her and she could see Shion's throat while she drinks, she'd be slamming the hell out of the poor desk.</p><p>Letting out a big sigh once finishing her last gulp of water, Shion lets her head rest on the wall behind them, giving Marine even more reason to start thinking dirty things. Like imagining a wetter Shion.</p><p>"What are you looking at?"</p><p>Shion snaps the captain back to reality.</p><p>"Hmm, nothing at all," Marine says, very convincingly. "After all, Senchou isn't built for sports."</p><p>The witch lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Neither am I. Then why are you here?"</p><p>A devious smile appears on the pirate's face as she points at Shion's wet shirt. "To see things like this."</p><p>Shion pauses, then scowls. She playfully slaps Marine's shoulder with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Marine, you're the worst."</p><p>"Aw, Shion, you're such a meanie~"</p><p>Standing up, the witch finishes the rest of the water, then flaps her shirt again to try to get her shirt to dry a bit faster. "Well, I don't want anyone else seeing me like this, so I'm gonna go get a fresh shirt. I'm sweaty after all, so I might as well-"</p><p>"Let me go with youuu!" Marine interrupts, suddenly tackling Shion with a hug which is very unwelcome in the uncomfortably hot weather.</p><p>"Hey! Get off me, at least!"</p><p>The feeling of Marine's huge bajungas pressing up against her face was suffocating (okay, but it felt kinda good and Marine smells nice), and she jabs at Marine's sides, causing her to yelp and she backs off with a pout, doing that pigeon-toed pose that'd make everybody forgive her. Well, almost everybody. For better or worse, Shion hates how cute she can be - and she laughs at Marine's attempt to be cute. The pirate captain pouts even more.</p><p>"It's hot, so hands off, alright?" Shion sweeps off her shoulders while starting to make her way to the locker room, with a clingy pirate captain trailing after her. It's starting to feel even hotter than before.</p><p>Letting out a huge sigh in the locker room, Shion has her hands on the hem of her shirt. She stares at Marine, who's staring right back, hands resting on her chin, swaying back and forth as if she's watching her favorite show. If this kind of thing pleases the captain that much, Shion really wishes she didn't have an extra shirt.</p><p>...What?</p><p>"Go on, there's no rush," Marine eggs her on. "You look cute like that."</p><p>Her smile. Marine's stupid smile, the one that pushes her eyes up too so they're narrowed and deep, pushing Shion's thoughts in a direction she doesn't want them to go. They're inviting her, tempting her, seducing her, and Shion doesn't want to think that she wanted to be alone with Marine. No, she only let Marine go with her because she's got nothing better to do. It's the sports festival, after all – witches and pirates don't need to be a part of such a trivial event. Right?</p><p>Well, despite doing the 100-meter sprint, of course. But that's only because Shion had to fill in for the actual participant in their class, who ended up having to drop the sports festival for some reason.</p><p>So basically, if it wasn't for that, maybe Shion and Marine wouldn't have turned up to the sports festival at all.</p><p>"Shion?"</p><p>Marine grabs her attention.</p><p>"You've been staring at me for a while now. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Shion lets go of her shirt and sighs again, turning around and leaning against her locker.</p><p>"I don't... I don't want to go back out there," she grumbles. "I was just thinking, we could probably be doing other things than being here. At a stupid sports festival."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Marine suggestively lifts an eyebrow as she brings her finger to her lips in thought, gently biting down and loving the way Shion's rubbing her thighs together. "What kind of things?"</p><p>"Uh," Shion hesitates, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Like... like..."</p><p>"Hm?" Marine hums in amusement. "I totally get it, though. I get what you mean."</p><p>The pirate captain looks at the witch's body. It's like it's caving in, with the way she's trying to hide her crotch with her legs.</p><p>"Hm, you didn't change your shirt, did you?"</p><p>"S-so what?"</p><p>"I thought that's what you came here to do."</p><p>"W-well, yeah, but..."</p><p>Oh, Shion. The way she's grabbing her shirt and pulling it down to cover her arousal really isn't helping her case. She's avoiding eye contact, again, seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>"I wanted to get away from the crowd." she explains, letting go of her shirt. Instead, she lifts it a little with her thumb, exposing a little bit of her tummy. "I thought it would be less hot inside..."</p><p>"It doesn't really look like you're cooling down though," Marine grins. "Hmm... why didn't you stop me from coming with you?"</p><p>Shion stays silent.</p><p>But Marine breaks that silence.</p><p>"Do you want to kiss me?"</p><p>The captain asks outright with a huge grin and Shion quickly turns her head away again.</p><p>"No!! No, I..." </p><p>A short moment passes. Marine sees Shion's hand tense up on her arm.</p><p>"I... I kinda want <em>you</em> to kiss me."</p><p>...</p><p>Marine gasps.</p><p>Shion's face goes completely red, and she squats down on the floor, head in her hands, face buried into her knees.</p><p>"Ahhhh! Forget I said anything, okay? I didn't say anything!!" she yells, muffled by her legs, but the captain simply chuckles and walks over to pet the witch's head. Her hair is nice and soft, and just this simple action makes Shion's heart want to explode even more.</p><p>"You want Senchou to kiss you?"  Marine asks. "Isn't that adorable!"</p><p>"Shut up!! N-no, I don't!!" Shion frantically shakes her head.</p><p>Adorable. That's what Shion is. Marine can't help but smile.</p><p>"We've got this place to ourselves, you know? Everyone else out there is having fun," Marine continues, and Shion lifts her head to see the captain's face. "Shouldn't we be having fun too?"</p><p>"Yeah... yeah," Shion purses her lips, her words getting stuck in her throat.</p><p>"So, tell me, Shion." The pirate peers down at the witch, with that dumb smile appearing on her face again. "What kind of fun things do you want to do with me?"</p><p>...</p><p>Shion stands, lifts up her shirt and bra, grabs Marine's hand and shoves it onto her chest. </p><p>"S-something like this."</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Right now, Marine's got a handful of Shion in her possession.</p><p>The world freezes. Her brain stops. Shion. Shion wants Marine to touch her boobs. Huh. That's not right. Marine is malfunctioning.</p><p>"This is what I want." Shion mumbles. "I got turned on and I want you to touch me. That's it."</p><p>Eh?</p><p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p><p>"Ah, r-really..." Marine stutters as she's left speechless for the first time in her life.</p><p>She feels soft. Her soft skin, supple and wet from sweat, squishes under the captain's hand. This can't be happening. She ascends to another plane of existence. Who in the world would ever let Houshou Marine, notoriously horny boomer pirate captain, touch their boobs? It doesn't make sense, and she's flustered to hell.</p><p>"Senchou is... delighted," she barely manages to say. "Very, very happy..."</p><p>"You don't sound like it," Shion pouts. "Usually you'd be all over me..."</p><p>"I'm just surprised..." Marine says, cutely bringing a finger to her lips and tilting her head. "No one's ever been so direct with me about things like this."</p><p>"W-well, here I am!" The witch exclaims. Her grip is still tight on Marine's wrist. Her face is red hot, and it probably took all of her power to muster up the confidence to tell the captain what she wants. Her body's telling her what she wants to do, and she's taking it all in. Hasty breaths leave her parted lips as she pushes her body into Marine's hand, and god, her hips have a mind of their own. They're screaming for the captain to push her down, to kiss her, to touch her, everywhere, it doesn't matter- Shion wants her, and she's accepting that.</p><p>The pirate captain's heart truly feels like it's been shot by Cupid's arrow. Ah. So this is what heaven feels like. </p><p>And so, with a lick of her lips, Marine takes hold of the meal being offered to her with enough courage to last her entire lifetime.</p><p>"You're so cute, Shion..."</p><p>The kisses start softly, their lips sliding and tongues rolling against each other as Marine grabs Shion's tits with her hands. They're small, squishy, addictive to squeeze, and make the witch let out her sweet voice - even for a second - but her hard peaks rubbing against her palms makes Marine want to squeeze her even harder, just to see what kind of sounds she would make. She can feel Shion's heat, all the way to her fingertips - and she traces her tongue along the roof of Shion's mouth, getting a delicious helping of her moans.</p><p>While their legs tangle together, one of the captain's delectable thighs finds itself slotted between Shion's legs. They're hounding each other against the locker, the metal rattling in response to their movements, and Marine pulls away, slowly.</p><p>Lust is overflowing from Shion's adorable face. She's in a daze, gasping for air, gazing up at Marine with lidded eyes that are begging for her not to stop. Her cheeks, dyed a soft red, are decorated with beads of sweat. And her parted lips are slick with a combination of both her own and the captain's love, making Marine even hungrier for more - and so she dips down and gets onto her knees. Her hands are on Shion's hips, thumbs hooked onto the hem of her shorts, and she looks up, biting her lips.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>The witch's heart feels awfully tight in her chest.</p><p>"Just hurry..."</p><p>The captain pulls them down. Not too far. Enough to angle her head so she can lick the inside of Shion's thighs to taste her flesh, before doing the same to her clit.</p><p>"Marine– nngh!!"</p><p>Fuck. Shion's too adorable. Marine can't get enough, and with her thumbs, she spreads her out, exposing an impossible wetness and her intimate pink folds – and the sight of her twitching drives the pirate captain crazy. She goes in for another long, broad lick, tasting such addictive subtle sweetness, the kind that always leaves you hungry for more, and when she feels Shion pull her head in closer...</p><p>"Aah, Senchou, please..." the witch gasps, feeling her heartbeat tight in her chest when she sees Marine looking back up at her with such a diligent glint in her eyes. "I– <em>mm</em>– I just..."</p><p>"Yes...?" Marine invitingly nods, licking the rest of Shion's juices from her lips.</p><p>"I just think you're sexy," Shion admits, covering her mouth with her hand. "Like, your... everything... is sexy..."</p><p>This pleases the captain greatly, and so she gives the inside of Shion's thigh a small kiss. "Well, Senchou's very very happy to hear that from you." She starts to stroke Shion's thighs, sending shivers up her tight body. "Tell me more. Senchou wants to know much more~"</p><p>"Uh, w-well," The witch's voice wavers badly, grabbing Marine's head again, her back arching when she feels a hot tongue pushing inside her. "Aah–! I... f-felt... your eyes on me back there, with the water, and I thought about all the times when I wanted to- mmnn– push you... down...!"</p><p>Shion pants, tilting her head up and letting her hips jerk into Marine's mouth. Why is this happening? She only wanted to change her shirt... or maybe that's what she wants to think. Marine was right - she just can't help how her body feels. She's giving into Marine, her lips, her tongue, her breath - she could feel every single one of them, and god it feels too good. Uncomfortable warmth became addictive heat, growing inside her, filling every corner of her mind, and it's all she can think about.</p><p>"I– nngh— thought about you... doing the same thing to me...!"</p><p>She can feel Marine panting against her, and when she starts to suck her, Shion breaks.</p><p>"Senchou!!"</p><p>Her moans continue to get higher in pitch, almost unrecognizably, and even Shion herself didn't know she could make noises like this. Houshou Marine's the one who's completely responsible for ruining her, for making her feel like this and for making her submit.</p><p>"It feels good, it feels so good!" she cries out, her legs shaking with every rush of pleasure shooting down to her toes. It's over. She can't think of anything else. Is this how Marine feels when she's the one getting fucked? Feeling so needy, desperate... even though she's supposed to be a witch, Shion's the one getting enchanted. Marine's the one who put a spell on her, one that fills her mind with pleasure beyond words.</p><p>"Senchou- Senchou, I'm so close, <em>please</em>–"</p><p>Multiple footsteps can be heard beyond the door.</p><p>Snapping out of her deep daze, Shion pulls up her shorts and grabs Marine's shoulder, getting her to stand up, and Shion throws her locker open, tugging Marine inside with her and she pulls the locker door shut. </p><p>From the light entering the locker through the gaps, Marine can tell that the witch is very, very annoyed. She can feel it too - they were riding on such a huge high, only for it to be completely derailed by a badly timed group of people that are currently entering the room.</p><p>Or maybe, it's not over yet.</p><p>They're trying their hardest to keep the sound of their breathing as quiet as possible, and the heat emanating from both of their bodies makes it even harder to relax. Shion's trying to keep her head out of the captain's huge, inviting boobs, as well as avoiding any contact at all. Her body's so numb with pleasure that the slightest thing could cause her to make a noise.</p><p>But the worst thing about their compromising position is that Marine's slight height advantage means her bent knee is right underneath Shion's crotch. What also doesn't help is that the locker is now full of their scents, mixed with the humidity to create a very horny mess - and Marine's pheromonal scent is making the witch's hips move completely on their own.</p><p>There's people in the same room as them. By the unfamiliar voices, probably a bunch of randos. But they're people all the same, and they really can't afford to give themselves away. Shion's mind is telling her to stop, or they'll get caught - but the lack of space between them is making it excruciatingly hard not to move. She grits her teeth hard, suppressing every single moan that wants to seep out of her throat as she mindlessly grinds her crotch on the captain's knee. Her panties are awfully soaked, and she wouldn't be surprised if it got through to her shorts.</p><p>Marine, on the other hand, is barely keeping it together. She's in a locker with someone, someone very cute and adorable, just like one of her dumb horny fantasies. Except she's not the one getting lewd things done to her...probably? Either way, her cute little witch is currently using her body to get herself off, her hands gripping either side of her thigh as she thrusts and Marine very, very nearly lets out a blissful sigh, stopped only by clasping her hand over her mouth. Too close.</p><p>With her upper body shivering, Shion can feel herself twitching like crazy down there. If these people don't leave now, she's going to make herself come and everything will fall apart. They'll get caught, and their lives will be over. She yells a curse at them in her mind, hexing them with her best efforts, but her spells are blocked by the inexplainable rush of adrenaline and pleasure taking over her head. No, no, she can't come here - she wants to stop, but at the same, she doesn't want to stop at all, and it feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest with how fast it's beating.</p><p>Against the locker door, Marine's hand balls into a fist, digging her nails into her palm, furiously begging for the group of people in the room to get the hell out. She's going to kick their asses if they spend another second aimlessly chatting about who's hot and who won the race just now. But she feels Shion squeezing her thigh, and their eyes meet for the first time in these moments of immeasurable tension. There's a spark, and the captain can feel even more pressure on her knee.</p><p>Shion's grinding harder, with the eye contact putting her in a trance - the only thing in her head is Houshou Marine, while the other people in the room start shuffling around, and god, when they hear the door open, shut, and the voices dissipate, she jerks, bolts of sheer pleasure coursing through every muscle - and finally, finally she lets everything out. A desperately raw moan fills the cramped locker, followed by whines as the orgasm explodes up her body - and bit by bit, after a deep breath, she finds herself collapsing into the captain.</p><p>On cue, Marine pushes the locker door open, holding the witch close and they're both gasping for breath after being inside such a small space.</p><p>"Sh-Shion," she huffs, trying really hard not to think too much about Shion trying to catch her breath while her face is stuffed into the captain's deluxe chest. "You're even hotter than the weather~"</p><p>Shion can only manage to let out a disgruntled growl.</p><p>And Marine can't help but giggle. "Aren't you cute~?"</p><p>That doesn't seem to illicit any sort of strong reaction from the witch except for a soft whimper... and so the captain pushes her a little more.</p><p>"Hm," she hums, petting Shion's head and combing her fingers through her hair. "That must have been tiring, huh?"</p><p>"...It was," Shion grumbles. "And I bet you loved it."</p><p>"Oh, I did, for sure!" Marine nods excitedly, but her voice dips down to a tease. "You did too, didn't you~?"</p><p>"Nn, whatever," the witch buries her flushed face even further into Marine's chest. "I guess so, yeah..."</p><p>"That's good. Alright then, why don't we-"</p><p>Before she can finish her sentence, she feels a hand lifting up her shirt, and soon after, a slow tongue on her right nipple.</p><p>"Shion...!" she gasps. "Aah, w-wait, Senchou is-"</p><p>"Shut up," Shion mutters, taking it into her mouth and sinking her teeth into the mass of flesh around it. "Mmmph..."</p><p>The sharp and sudden pain rushes up Marine's body and she lets out a groan. Even after being forced to keep quiet, to delay her feelings, Shion's still up for giving the captain her fair share. Her tongue keeps flicking against her hardened peak, while the taste of every trace of sweat and sweet flesh trickles down her throat. Her hands, clammy from sweat and still shaking a little, find themselves on the captain's hips, and she pulls her even closer, bumping their hips together. As long as Shion's still sucking the hell out of Marine, their bodies keep colliding.</p><p>"Shion, Shion-" Marine pants, while the witch keeps on sucking her, her movements sloppy but her mouth full of heat. "C-can we sit..."</p><p>The bench is a little uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the unbearable heat of a day that was much too sunny. Shion takes her rightful place on top of the captain, with Marine underneath and lying on her back. Shion pulls at her shorts, separating herself from the mess she made on her panties, and she throws them onto another bench. She does the same thing to Marine, who's panting like crazy as her arousal gets completely exposed.</p><p>"Get on your side," Shion demands, her voice still a little quiet from the aftershocks. Marine does as she's told, and when she feels the witch lift up her leg-</p><p>"Aaaaaaaah! Shionshionshion-! What are you doing?!"</p><p>"You know exactly what I'm doing!" Shion growls, and she straddles Marine's other leg, sitting down on her thigh and rubbing herself on the captain's warm skin. She moves herself forward, forward, holding Marine's lifted leg close to her body, spreading her wetness up the inside of Marine's thigh until reaching her pussy.</p><p>"Mmmmh, Shion, I–"</p><p>The witch holds on tight, and starts to slowly grind herself against Marine, letting herself whine when she feels their warmth and fluids mixing together. Marine herself is huffing and gasping and her lower body keeps jumping up into Shion's wet heat, begging for her not to pull away.</p><p>"Shion!!"</p><p>Her voice drips with pleasure, like honey, pouring out everything she has. Shion has her eyes shut tight, biting down on her lip as she concentrates on thrusting into Marine, their soaked clits getting one of the highest forms of stimulation. All she can hear is her own heartbeat, her moans, her gasps for breath - as well as Marine's lewdest voice - along with the bench creaking underneath them, and the awfully perverted wet sound of their sexes rubbing against each other as if tomorrow doesn't exist.</p><p>She can't stop. All Shion can do is keep her rhythm, keep hold of Marine's ankle, and let her voice melt from "Senchou" to a desperate mewl. And underneath her, she can feel Marine's legs jerking and twitching with every move she makes, as well as her stupidly dripping entrance spasming every time she lets out more of her juices.</p><p>"Mmm– hnn—!! Ahh, aaah, Shion, please, p-please- please don't stop—"</p><p>The captain begs, crying out every time Shion thrusts in harder, their flesh slapping together, and the witch's hips buckle - and god, she can't hold it in anymore. Heat bundles and twists in her stomach, pulsing through her body, and as it shoots up her spine and makes it arch, she cries out the captain's name.</p><p>She trembles, hissing through her teeth when she feels her legs getting sore from the movements, but she doesn't care. All that matters is making her captain say her name – and so Marine begs. Unbound ecstasy drives her insane, leaving her begging for <em>more, Shion, faster, faster</em>‐ as the knot in her core gets tighter and tighter.</p><p>"Senchou, it feels good," Shion whines, panting as she's inching closer and closer to a second orgasm. "Aahn, M-Marine, Marine—!!"</p><p>"Shion, S-Senchou's about to come–"</p><p>Marine's body shudders, the heat imploding up her body and numbing her mind as every single thought in her mind gets blasted to heaven, her back arching hard as she comes all over herself and Shion, whiteness filling her vision completely, moaning her cute little witch's name.</p><p>Her body's reaction makes Shion's core so tight that it snaps, and she coarsely lets out a whine so incomparably lewd that it rivals Marine's entire being. She thrusts her hips one last time when she comes, pushing up against the captain and making sure she gets every last drop to drip down her sexy body. They're both panting, hard, and what awaits them is a stuffy but comfortably warm afterglow, exhausted from fucking each other until they couldn't think anymore.</p><p>"We need–" Shion says between breaths. "–we need to go home."</p><p>Marine could fall asleep right there if she wasn't lying down on a bench. But she knows how Shion feels when she falls asleep right after (sulky but the adorable kind of sulky), and she lets out a little laugh.</p><p>"The hell are you laughing about, you dork," Shion mumbles, but she can't help breaking into a smile.</p><p>"Nah, nothing, you're just really cute," the captain winks, rather weakly as she feels a yawn coming on. "You had fun?"</p><p>"Hmph," Shion pouts. "Sure..."</p><p>"Next time, let's do it in the gym storage room~"</p><p>"Whatever..."</p><p>What awaits them next is a hot shower, followed by a lot more fun, heart-pounding moments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again! thank you so much for your patience, and for reading this far~ i hope you enjoyed this one too, as much as i enjoyed writing it!! well, this one was a little challenging considering how cold it is lately haha~</p><p> as always, i very much appreciate any feedback and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heart-Pounding First Time, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shion has a purely business-only relationship with her junior at the office. But that starts to change, after months of spending time around her - and what started as an annoyance grows into something much deeper.</p><p>Tags for this chapter: (Almost) Porn With Feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shion-senpai, Shion-senpai, what are you up to now?"</p><p>"Nothing special... just watch."</p><p>Shion's junior, a very quirky, well-endowed woman, is shadowing her for the day. Asking her obvious questions, doing that swaying thing with her hips, and being just a tiny little bit annoying. She's like a puppy, but without the infinite adorableness. Houshou Marine's level of cute did not reach those levels, but for some people, she's... fairly cute. Just fairly.</p><p>"Do your best," Marine grins.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Shion resists pinching the bridge of her nose by forcefully left-clicking on a spreadsheet. Her eyes dart around the screen, but all she can see is Marine's reflection on the monitor. She's watching intently, unlike other interns who tend to stare at the ceiling and hope something interesting will pop out of it. She's leaning down a bit too, and Shion can see... her...</p><p>"What does that part mean?"</p><p>"Uh, where?"</p><p>The witch quickly snaps back into work mode and Marine points a finger at a certain something on the monitor. Luckily, it wasn't something too complicated.</p><p>"Alright. Well, you see..."</p><p>While she's explaining, Marine enthusiastically nods after every sentence. Although she appreciates her spirit, Shion sincerely hopes that her words weren't going into one ear and out the other.</p><p>"Oh, okay! Yeah! I get it!"</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>Shion lets out a sigh of relief. The pressure of teaching the ropes to a new employee was really doing numbers on her shoulders, but hey, seems like she's doing a pretty good job. The shadowing continues for a few more hours, until it's time to clock out. They both stretch in their chairs, saying their goodbyes to other co-workers, and Shion switches the computer off.</p><p>"Thank you so much for today, Shion-senpai." Marine bows her head. "I learned a lot, thanks to you!"</p><p>"Of course. Management asked me to take care of you, after all."</p><p>And that was the first time Shion and Marine had talked to each other.</p><p>Right now, months onward, past countless days spent with her quirky co-worker, Shion's at her desk, haunted by a heavy fog around her head. Something's bothering her, and it's pretty obvious by the scowl on her face. Her desk neighbour, a huge dragon lady almost twice the size of Shion, peeks over the divider and stares at her before piping up.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Murasaki-san, you good?"</p><p>Shion bites down on her lip before answering. "Mm... no, no I'm not good."</p><p>"What's up?" Coco leans back in her chair, scooting back a little so she can turn her head to look at the sad little witch. "You can tell me anything."</p><p>She's way too nice. Shion takes a deep breath. Inhale, for five seconds. Exhale for five.</p><p>"It's, uh... well..." Shion hesitates. Her posture melts even more when she thinks of the words she's about to say, and she's got her head on her desk by the time she says it. "You've got a wife, haven't you?"</p><p>Coco feigns a shocked gasp. "My! You jealous or somethin'?"</p><p>Shion laughs weakly. "No, no, it's not that. I've just got– y'know, love issues..."</p><p>Gazing at the ring on her finger, Coco nods slowly in understanding. "Mm, I see, I see. Well, Kiryu Coco, professor of love, is here to help."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Shion straightens her back, and locks eyes with Coco, before looking away and crossing her arms with a huff. Her ears have gone red.</p><p>And she finally admits what's on her mind - quietly.</p><p>"I-I've got a crush on a co-worker."</p><p>Coco blinks. Then almost squeals.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, shush! Just keep it between us, okay?"</p><p>The dragon composes herself, putting a hand over her mouth. Her cute, grumpy desk neighbour has a crush? How can this be?! It's a huge scoop, and she feels honored to be let in on it.</p><p>"Alright, got it." Coco lowers her voice. "Is that what's bothering you? Or is there something else?"</p><p>Shion hums in thought before answering. "I... I think I'm just processing my feelings. Or maybe I'm in denial... or something. Ugh, I don't know."</p><p>"Huh, yeah, I get ya," Coco nods and nods. "When I first realized I was falling for my angel, I got pretty worked up about it too."</p><p>"Really?" Shion's eyes widen. "How'd you deal with it?"</p><p>"Hm, let's see..."</p><p>Coco taps her chin, her thoughts travelling far, far away. Her wife really is a wonderful angel. Seeing her for the first time felt like a dream. Like nothing was real anymore... and all she had in her thoughts was her. A blissful fog of love, where one can easily lose their way... it makes you feel like you're walking on air, but at the same time, it feels like you're suffocating. But, one thing leads to another, and the dreams of staying by her side becomes reality. Sleepless nights become relaxing evenings, and grey moments become days full of sunshine.</p><p>"Well... I just told her how I felt, I guess." The dragon sheepishly admits, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"That's way easier said than done..." Shion grumbles.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, I know..." Coco sighs. "Before that, then... I really wanted to confirm how I felt. Like, you can't really love LOVE someone if you don't feel an attraction to them. Right?"</p><p>"Isn't that obvious?"</p><p>"I mean a certain type of attraction, Shion-san." Coco narrows her eyes. "Let me ask you one thing."</p><p>Shion gulps.</p><p>"Do you think your crush is... sexy?"</p><p>Oh...</p><p>Immediately, Shion's hand tightly clasps over her mouth, before bringing her finger to her lips, as she carefully, carefully processes the thoughts and images exploding into her mind. She feels herself sweating. Her whole face is going red, without a doubt, and she hates it. The thought of her crush being in her bed, buttons undone, red hair untied and messy, breathing heavily underneath her, calling her name–</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're overheating!"</p><p>Shion covers her face with both hands.</p><p>"Shit..."</p><p>Coco grabs Shion's shoulders, and the witch looks up at the dragon with a defeated look in her eyes that says, "good god, you're right, I've got a damned crush".</p><p>"It's the real deal, right?"</p><p>...</p><p>Shion nods.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then tell 'em how you feel. Do it ASAP."</p><p>The unfortunately lovestruck witch takes another deep breath.</p><p>"Alright. Tomorrow. During our weekly night out."</p><p>Coco claps her hands. "Yes! Perfect!"</p><p>Their department often holds a weekly drinking party to end the week, and seems like the... perfect night for a confession. At the thought of it all, and what transpired just now, Shion feels like she could curl up into a ball any minute. Coco had some real influence on her... for better or for worse.</p><p>"You're gonna... be there too, right?"</p><p>She shamefully feels her cheeks heat up just saying those dumb, dumb words, but Coco feels like a very lucky dragon. Scooting forward in her chair, she pulls Shion into a great big hug. Tightly. Too tight. Smothered... in dragon bosom.</p><p>"Hell yeah I am!"</p><p>"C-Coco!! Knock it off!"</p><p>Shion needs to mentally prepare herself, after separating herself from Coco and getting home from another busy day. Her usual routine after getting home is having a shower, so she gets on with that. But today feels a little different.</p><p>Standing underneath the shower, Shion closes her eyes. The thoughts she had earlier today about a certain someone start to resurface. Her co-worker. Her red-haired, odd-eyed, well-endowed co-worker. Her co-worker, who always greets her with an overly cute pose and an overly cute voice, to which Shion scowls at every time, but loves the pout she makes. Her co-worker, who buys her cans of coffee, who puts a blanket around her shoulders when she's working overtime. Her co-worker, who is so unbearably cute and hot and sexy.</p><p>"Marine..."</p><p>Her name leaves Shion's lips.</p><p>Oh, how she wishes Marine was there to hear her. How she wishes she could see what's underneath Marine's work uniform. Her hot body, soft, with so much space to mark as her own, her territory, her property... would Marine like that? She hopes she does, because it's all Shion can think about doing.</p><p>Without thinking, Shion's hand balances herself against the wall, with her other hand ghosting down to her crotch. Even past all the water, she could definitely feel herself getting turned on. Her breath is tight in her chest. Her fingers get covered in her own wetness, and, she wishes, wishes with everything she had that Marine could be the one touching her right now.</p><p>If only.</p><p>After finishing up, washing herself properly and putting some clothes on, she gets into bed and picks up her phone, tapping on her messages and going over to her conversation with... her co-worker. Her co-worker who just so happens to be her crush.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hey Marine, you coming tomorrow night? I know you usually come to the drinking parties all the time, but I just wanted to make sure.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Did that sound suspicious? Shion hopes to god it didn't sound suspicious.</p><p>Her heart jumps when she sees that Marine is typing. Oh god. Those three anxiety-inducing dots were a dagger into the witch's stomach. Digging deeper with every passing second, and those seconds seem to drag on for ages–</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Shioooon-senpai! Ahhh I forgot to tell you I'm so sorry but I won't be coming tomorrow~ I've got a date!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>...</p><p>Suddenly, it's like a dagger's pulled out of her heart instead, and... it's falling. Falling. Bleeding. Oh.</p><p>Shion's hands begin to shake as she starts to type a reply.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, no worries! Enjoy your date.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Send.</p><p>Shion drops her phone onto her bed.</p><p>After all that...</p><p>Damn.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Coco..."</p><p>Though, she doesn't know why she's apologizing.</p><p>…</p><p>The fateful night arrives. It's a cool night, with the air crisp and cold, cold enough to make visible puffs of air when you breathe out. City lights, busy streets, the staple of a perfect Friday night.</p><p>"Cheers!"</p><p>Shion tries her best to smile as she clinks her glass with everyone else's. Her heart, her entire chest feels heavy from last night, and it's a hell of a lot to bear. She takes a sip, but it turns into a very long sip, before she ends up drinking her entire glass. Next to her, she hears Coco exclaiming in excitement.</p><p>"You're really going for it, Shion!"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Coco lifts an eyebrow. "Oh? What's up?"</p><p>"Just... look who's missing."</p><p>A short moment passes, and without even looking, Shion can tell that the dragon is frantically darting her eyes around the room.</p><p>"Hmm... well, well, I don't know who you're talking about, because everyone's–"</p><p>Ah. She's noticed.</p><p>"M-Marine? You have a crush on Houshou Marine?!"</p><p>"Coco!! Keep it down!!"</p><p>"Ah, sorry!"</p><p>The ecstatic dragon just can't contain her excitement at this point, and she swings an arm around the witch's shoulder, pulling her close and patting her head.</p><p>"I gotta say, I didn't expect this from you," Coco says, calming herself and lowering her voice. "I mean, you guys are like, total opposites. But uh, where is she? Do you know?"</p><p>"She had a date today."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Shion taps her nails on her glass, leaning on Coco's shoulder. She's comforted by her presence, despite all the noise from the other employees, the clinking of cutlery and glasses, and the painful feeling of her own heartbeat. Of course Marine would have someone she's dating already. She's just so incredibly attractive. So of course Shion wouldn't stand a chance.</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't get yourself down," the dragon continues. She watches Shion's hand droop down from her glass, down to the table, until flopping back down to her side. "Shion..."</p><p>"I want to drink more," Shion mumbles. "But I don't want to throw up..."</p><p>"Take it easy."</p><p>The two enjoy the party vibes, singing songs, cheering, just having a good time. Or, well, one of them did, at least. Little by little, the rest of the employees begin to leave - and eventually, the witch and the dragon are on their own. Surrounded by an empty table (save for one or two drinks they still had to finish), Coco quickly takes a look at her phone.</p><p>"Ah, crap," she huffs. "Kanata's gonna get mad at me if I come home too late."</p><p>Shion sighs. "Yeah..."</p><p>She takes a look at her own phone. Nothing.</p><p>But it vibrates in her hand all of a sudden, and she nearly drops it.</p><p>It's a message from Marine.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Shion-senpai! Sorry it's so late but I'm walking over right now, something came up and... yeah. See you soon!!!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>...She's what?!</p><p>"Coco, oh my god, look-"</p><p>"Holy shit!"</p><p>The two look at each other with stars in their eyes. Could this be it?! Well, if she's coming back from her date, then that means...</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'mma take my leave now," the dragon swings her bag over her shoulder, then downs the rest of her drink. She puts her glass down with vigor and clenches her fist. "Good luck, Shion!"</p><p>Shion can only nod, as she watches the dragon walk out of the door, apologizing to one of the waiters when her tail slams into the door frame. The witch can't help but laugh at the sight. And now, she's alone in the booth. Only a few people were left in the pub. She can hear them talking, but can't hear any words. The dim lights aren't helping either, and she can feel herself drifting off to sleep...</p><p>"Shion-senpai! There you are!"</p><p>She opens her eyes, and sees Marine right in front of her.</p><p>"Marine. Hey..."</p><p>And red is the last thing she sees before passing out.</p><p>Her head is completely empty. She doesn't see or feel anything for what feels like just one passing moment. Her senses are dulled by alcohol and the return of the dark, looming fog. Once her surroundings started to materialize in her mind, and everything began to make sense again, she finds herself lying down on an unfamiliar couch. There's a warmth covering her body. A blanket. After getting adjusted to the light, she sees someone across from her, pouring a drink into a glass.</p><p>It's Marine. Her hair is untied, and she's pouring her favorite whiskey. Her shirt collar button is undone, and she's got a solemn look on her face.</p><p>"I can't believe that guy stood me up like that," she says under her breath. "Come on, I'm gorgeous, cute, sexy... I'm everything that's good in the world and he just doesn't see that!"</p><p>When Shion squints, she sees that Marine's face is flushed. She's getting drunk on her own...</p><p>"I guess it doesn't matter anymore, huh," the pirate captain sighs exasperatedly, letting her body collapse onto the couch. "I don't care about that stupid date anymore. The least I can do right now is take care of my dear Shion-senpai. And I will do that!! I am doing that!!"</p><p>She gestures into the air, at nothing, and takes another sip of her drink.</p><p>"Ahh, why me?!"</p><p>It's one of Marine's drunk outbursts. Shion has seen one of them before, but definitely not any that were as emotional as this. So she figures now would be a good time to get up, even though her brains feel like they're swirling around her head.</p><p>"Marine..." she says, with a croaky voice. "What's wrong? What happened?"</p><p>"Shion-senpai, you're awake...!"</p><p>The captain immediately puts her drink down and rushes over to Shion's side. She pulls her into a hug, and although she smells more like alcohol than herself at the moment, the witch appreciates the kind gesture. All the kind gestures that Marine has given her.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I should be asking you that..." Shion leans into her shoulder. "Sounds like your date didn't go too well. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Nooo, don't apologize! It's okay, really," Marine shakes her head. "I mean... I've got you, after all. It's a good thing I showed up, because you passed out as soon as I came in!"</p><p>"Even more reason for me to apologize, though..." the witch says softly. "I'm supposed to be your senpai, yet I'm the one being a klutz..."</p><p>"Ahh, Shion..."</p><p>Marine pulls back from the hug. She's never seen Shion like this before, and... even though she feels bad for thinking it, she still looks pretty adorable. Her lowered eyes, slight pout, flushed cheeks... Marine just wants to see her smiling again.</p><p>"It's okay to mess up sometimes, isn't it?"</p><p>Shion lets out a disgruntled hum.</p><p>"I think I already messed up ages ago."</p><p>"H-huh? What are you talking about?"</p><p>She looks up at Marine and her stupidly pretty face.</p><p>"I should have confessed to you earlier, and maybe you wouldn't have got hurt... maybe. But I... I don't know. Maybe I'm just an idiot, Marine. A big dumb idiot for falling in love."</p><p>It's silent for a little while, and she gently pushes Marine away. She turns her body away, and is about to get up. "I'll go home now. Thank you for taking care of me-"</p><p>She feels the captain tug on her sleeve.</p><p>"Don't..."</p><p>Oh no. She's making that face. That stupid, stupid pouty face with puppy dog eyes that makes Shion's fists clench. And the redness of her cheeks really doesn't help either.</p><p>"M-Marine, I... I've said everything I wanted to say to you."</p><p>"I don't want you to go."</p><p>Great. Now Marine looks like she wants to cry. The world seems to stop, and Shion lets out the breath she's been holding.</p><p>"Then... what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Stay."</p><p>Shion purses her lips.</p><p>"...Okay."</p><p>She feels Marine grab her hand, and automatically, their fingers intertwine. The captain leans forward, letting Shion lie down again, and they find themselves basking in each other's presence, hearts beating so loudly into their ears that they could burst out of their chests. They could hear each other's breathing, slow, cautious, afraid to make anything happen. When Shion feels the captain's thumb stroking the side of her finger, her breath catches in her throat and her chest feels tight. Not the bad kind of tight. It's exhilarating. Such a small thing makes Shion want so much more.</p><p>She turns her head. She can't believe she's the one underneath. But even more so, she can't believe Marine's seeing her in such a state.</p><p>"D-don't look at me," she grumbles, stumbling over her words.</p><p>"How can I not look at your cute face?"</p><p>Marine grins, and Shion finds more reason to get up and stop showing her "cute face".</p><p>"Um... if I'm staying..." she hesitates. "Could I use your shower?"</p><p>"Only if I get to join you."</p><p>"Ugh."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's been a while, thanks so much for reading! i took a bit more care with the plot this time - i hope you enjoyed it! and as always, i really appreciate any feedback or comments!!</p><p>don't worry, it's not over yet! this is the first part out of two - i hope you'll stick around, and i'll see you again soon~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart-Pounding First Time, Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After passing out, Shion wakes up on her crush's couch. But, in a turn of events, her crush, Houshou Marine, just so happens to like her back - and it looks like they're going to shower together, among many other things.</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Porn with Feelings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They head over to Marine's bathroom, and that's when it really starts to sink in, no pun intended. This is Marine's apartment. Oh dear god. And they were going to get in the shower together? Fuck. It feels like her muscles are seizing up. Her hands are shaking on her shirt buttons, and she can hear Marine running the bath. Deep breaths, Shion.</p><p>"I'll wash your back for you~"</p><p>Shion just hums in response. She can't really say no, especially as a guest...</p><p>Now, after folding her work uniform and placing it on the counter, she's down to her underwear. Was... Marine watching her? Shion turns her head, and makes eye contact with the captain.</p><p>"Carry on~"</p><p>Oh my god, she was definitely watching.</p><p>"Jeez, Marine, you perv! Just pay attention to the bath, will you?!"</p><p>"Awww..." Marine whines. "But you thought I was watching you, right? Doesn't that make you a pervert too?"</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>Shion's head starts to spin. Was the alcohol coming back up, or was Marine acting really strangely? Was she drunk? She didn't drink too much, and she doesn't look as flushed as before. Maybe this is all because it's the first time they've been alone together in a place that isn't the office. All this time, they had both been acting professionally, and rightfully so. If Marine had said and done all these things in the workplace or around the other employees, it'd end up pretty badly. Even so, the witch reaches behind her back to unhook her bra.</p><p>"So this is what you're really like, huh..." she says, placing it down on top of her uniform. She looks down at her panties, not wanting to see the devious look on the pirate's face. "But no. That doesn't make me a pervert. I-I'm not a pervert like you, okay? I'm just making that clear."</p><p>"Okay~"</p><p>Shion huffs at the pirate's cutesy reply and takes off her last piece of clothing. Bathing together is not a normal thing that friends would do. Wait. Are they still friends? Marine didn't say much after her confession. The witch supposes it's probably best to bring that up soon.</p><p>"You can sit here," Marine gestures to a small stool. With the way she's constantly swaying her hips, it's like she can't sit still for even a second. "I'll use the shower after you, 'kay? And tell me when you're ready for me to wash your back!"</p><p>"...Thanks."</p><p>It's clear that Marine's enjoying herself, so Shion tries her best to enjoy herself too, even though she's literally butt naked in front of a co-worker she's been crushing on for god knows how long, and despite being watched with those mesmerizingly beautiful odd-colored eyes while she's undressing. Of course it's embarrassing, but she doesn't feel bad about it. Maybe a little. But that's only because this is the first time she's ever bathed with someone else. Or been completely naked in front of someone she happens to have a crush on.</p><p>"Um, Marine..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Shion picks up the shower head and turns the tap on, adjusting the temperature as she tries to get the words out of her throat.</p><p>"You know... I..." She swallows. "I, uh, I confessed to you back there. But you didn't really... y'know, say if you felt the same way or anything like that..."</p><p>Steam from the bath and the water flowing out of the shower starts to fill the room, and Shion's very grateful that Marine can't see her face. She lets the water flow over her hair, face and body, feeling a bit more relaxed from its warm silkiness.</p><p>"Hmm," The captain hums softly. "You want to hear me say it?"</p><p>The witch's grip on the shower head tightens instantaneously.</p><p>"You're such a tease," she grumbles, splashing her face with water to drown out the sound of Marine's contagious laughter.</p><p>"Feel free to use my soap and shampoo and whatever's there, okay?"</p><p>Oh man. They're going to be using the same stuff. She's going to... smell like Marine. Not that it was a bad thing. It's definitely not a bad thing.</p><p>"O-okay..."</p><p>Shion looks over at the assortment of shower things collected on the shower shelf. Her hand instinctively goes towards the shampoo bottle. What comes out of it is a blob that is a brilliant shade of pinkish red, and has a gently elegant rose fragrance mixed with the exotic aroma of coconut. It really, really smelled like her. She lathers the shampoo in her hair, making sure to go from the roots all the way to the tips, before starting to scrub herself down with the matching body wash.</p><p>And meanwhile, Marine's having fun just watching her little witch doing such a mundane activity. She has a small, slim frame, with her back hidden by her long, lavender locks. She seems to look even smaller while sitting on the stool, and the pirate really has to hold back from just pouncing onto her.</p><p>After finishing up with the soap and gathering her hair in front of her, Shion pipes up. "Marine, you can, um... do my back now."</p><p>"Ooh, okay. Give me a sec~"</p><p>A second, huh? It didn't take long for Shion to feel Marine's hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Could you pass me the soap, Shion-senpai?"</p><p>After doing so, Shion closes her eyes and braces herself. Almost instantly, she flinches at the gentle pressure between her shoulder blades, before it separates to dig underneath them, reaching just the right spot to draw out a conspicuous sound from the lovestruck witch.</p><p>"Mm-"</p><p>She immediately covers her mouth and feels herself blushing from ear to ear. Goddammit.</p><p>"Oh, was I doing it too hard?" Marine asks, and the witch can just hear the grin on her face.</p><p>"A-are you massaging me or something?"</p><p>"If you don't like it, I'll stop~"</p><p>Shion pauses for a moment, and takes a deep breath. She grips the edge of the stool between her legs. "...Keep going."</p><p>Hands move up and down her spine, making sure to cover every inch with the soap, but every now and then, the captain's fingertips go a little further than just her back. They're smoothing over her shoulders again, before going back down, reaching her waist, tenderly squeezing as she passes by. With every passing second, Shion's heart is beating faster - but she feels something soft on the nape of her neck and she lets out another small whine.</p><p>"Nn, M-Marine, what are you doing..."</p><p>She can feel the captain's steady breath on her nape. And just then, her hands reach a little lower to rest on her thighs. Her thighs. Oh no...</p><p>"Hey... Shion-senpai?"</p><p>They stay as they are for a while, before she starts to slowly stroke in circles, really making it hard for Shion not to let out any more noises. She suppresses the voice that wants to come out, and just about manages to swallow it down. What could Marine possibly have to say right now?</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Is it okay if I drop the formalities?"</p><p>The witch feels her heart skip a beat. "W-well, yeah, sure, I don't mind..."</p><p>"Then, Shion..."</p><p>Marine pulls the witch into a hug. Her arms circle Shion's waist, and her lips stay resting on her nape, breathing softly and closing her eyes when she feels Shion's hands on her own.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>As if hearing her call her name didn't make her heart skip a beat once more, Shion's sure that her heart had stopped entirely. One moment, she was in the pub wanting to drink all her sorrows away, and the next, she's naked in front of the person she loves who also... who also happens to love her too.</p><p>"Marine, I..."</p><p>Not much else is said while Marine reluctantly separates herself and picks up the shower head to start to rinse her off. But once it's done, and though it was only for a short while, it felt like an eternity since they had seen each other's faces. Shion turns around, and sees the pirate kneeling in front of her in just her underwear and her unbuttoned work shirt, wet from splashes of water, but her face...</p><p>She's pouting, but it's not like before. Those beautifully hypnotic eyes of hers are gazing at her, longingly, lidded and deep - and that look is enough to tell Shion everything she wants. Without thinking, her hands move to cup Marine's face. And when she feels hands on her waist once more, everything falls into place.</p><p>Finally. Shion finds herself lost in Marine's lips, those lips she had dreamed of kissing for much too long, and as they both relax into each other, fleeting seconds feel like blissful hours. They can feel each other, every movement, every gentle touch, and Shion tilts her head a little more, letting her tongue sneakily flick against Marine's lips - and she absolutely loses it when the pirate lets out her voice.</p><p>"Mmm~"</p><p>She's breathing harder. Shion is licking her bottom lip and sucking it gently, and all the captain can do is give Shion's cute hips a squeeze while offering up a few more soft moans. It's not enough, and she desperately wants her tongue in her mouth - but the witch is the one to reluctantly pull away first, still holding Marine's cheeks, and her eyes dart away for a second. But, damn it all, she can't possibly take her eyes off a sweet, blushing Marine with the most stupidly adorable dorky smile on her face.</p><p>"Heheh."</p><p>"You're so..." Shion starts, while trying very, very hard not to smile. Of course, she fails. "Ugh. Jeez..."</p><p>She quickly plants another kiss on the pirate's lips.</p><p>"I love you too, idiot."</p><p>Her heart can't take much more, so she turns towards the bath. And without hesitation, Marine switches into her whiny mode.</p><p>"Aw, can't you kiss me for a little longer? Pleaaase?"</p><p>"If I do, we won't end up getting in the bath," Shion says while getting in herself. "So, no."</p><p>"Ooh, I got you excited, didn't I~?'</p><p>"Shut up and shower."</p><p>Marine giggles and does as she's told, and eventually, they end up bathing together, facing each other at opposite ends, legs bumping into each other at times... and more than that, they're both trying to relax. The water was just teetering between hot and warm, with the homey floral scent of the essential oils that Marine picked out.</p><p>They end up letting out a sigh at the same time, then pausing, then laughing at each other. How could things even end up like this? The absurdity of it all boggles their minds, but, rather than getting pent up over it, the bath really helps them to just ease into it. Like kissing each other for the first time wasn't a big deal.</p><p>(It was.)</p><p>"Marine?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'll... kiss you after we finish here."</p><p>Shion's voice trails off a bit, but the excitement erupts out of Marine in the form of a huge splash as she dives into the witch's arms.</p><p>"Yay!!!"</p><p>"AAHHHH!!"</p><p>...</p><p>Fresh clothes weren't much of an issue. One of Marine's t-shirts would do the job for Shion's small body. After pulling it over her head and slipping her arms through, Marine sits her down on the bedside, preparing to dry her little witch's hair.</p><p>The whirring of the hairdryer makes it difficult to hear anything that the captain is saying. It sounds like she's rambling a bit about her failed date. Shion simply tries to listen, nodding her head occasionally as heat blows through her hair and ghosts up her neck, and after a few more seconds, the two of them are already nice and clean and dry.</p><p>But... they both know they won't stay like that for long.</p><p>After putting the hairdryer away, Marine flings herself into Shion's arms again, wanting to get real close to her and to give her infinite amounts of cuddles and smothering. She ends up sitting on Shion's lap and circling her neck with her arms, holding her tight and close, and feeling the witch nuzzle her shoulder. Shion's got her own arms around the captain's waist, loving how they both share the same scent. How erotic.</p><p>Shion backs off a little to look up at Marine, who's making that pleading face from before that totally means "let's kiss". She brings her hand up to tuck some of Marine's hair behind her ear, and once she leans in, the captain opens her mouth just a little bit, enough for Shion to feel it and know that she wants to go further.</p><p>Luckily, the witch catches on, and she ends up finding Marine's tongue with her own. They stay just like that for a while, feeling and moving against each other's wet, hot warmth, slowly getting accustomed to each other's sweet taste. The bedroom's only filled with their steady huffs and gasps for breath, until Shion decides to push her tongue in further, getting the captain to open up more so she can caress the roof of her mouth. She's deep inside, and Marine wants to savor every single drop of Shion she can get - so she swallows, grabbing the back of the witch's head as she moans into her, addicted to the feeling of their love slipping down her throat as they kiss.</p><p>Blissfully sighing, Shion feels shivers up her spine. She's getting a little impatient, and so she gives the captain one last lick before biting down on her lip.</p><p>"Mnn–!"</p><p>The sudden pain catches Marine by surprise, letting out a lewd little whine, and she finds herself starting to melt under Shion's touch. Her teeth are quickly followed by another kiss, before she lets her hands meld into her captain's sizeable chest - over her shirt, but she can definitely feel that they're hard already. Her thumbs tease the tips, rolling over them in circles and Marine just has to pull away from the kiss to gasp.</p><p>"Shion...!"</p><p>She's going crazy already, arousal pooling in her core with every movement of Shion's rough hands. They're playing with her like a toy, pressing against her and squishing into her, and at the same time, she's pushing all of the buttons that turn her on even more. Marine can't help but let out another moan, her back arching and thighs twitching at the buildup of wetness between her legs.</p><p>Shion moves past the captain's lips, past her jawline, and then onto her neck. It tastes sweet, with the slight tang of sweat, and combined with how soft her flesh feels under her lips and tongue, it's impossible for Shion not to sink her teeth in real hard.</p><p>"Nnnnhg! Shion, that's—!"</p><p>Too late. The witch is continously biting and sucking at her neck, getting even hungrier when Marine pulls her head towards her as more moans escape her lips and melt into Shion's ears like honey. She's making sure she leaves her mark. She wants this side of Marine all to herself, and the thought of leaving even more marks all over captain's body is so hot she can't contain herself anymore.</p><p>She slowly parts from Marine's neck, the bite mark and redness making her head spin. But she looks back up at Marine, who's really, really panting, gasping, and it looks like she could come right there. Instead, Shion turns both of them around, pinning Marine onto her bed, and it ends up just like her fantasy.</p><p>It's her eyes, again. It's her eyes that draw in the witch, those eyes that mesmerize her, hypnotise her and make her want to do all sorts of things.</p><p>"Sh-Shion, I... I really..."</p><p>"Mm..."</p><p>The hot air surrounding them is suffocating. Shion's pursing her lips, not even knowing what she wants to say. Her captain's underneath her, on the edge, too excited to even form a coherent sentence, completely enchanted. All she can do is beg for Shion to kiss her again, holding the witch's chin and tenderly running her thumb across her lips. Leaning forward a little more, Shion lets it enter her mouth - taking the captain by surprise. She's surrounding it with her tongue and gently sucking, all while gazing deeply into the captain's eyes.</p><p>Marine pushes her thumb in a little more, loving how the witch flinches and jerks her head back, but still gives it a good licking, and it's now slick with her warmth. Satisfied, the captain takes her hand away, and puts that thumb in her own mouth, making sure to savor everything that Shion gave her - doing it all with a smirk. That sight makes the witch's throat dry, and suddenly, she feels the urge to take off her shirt. It's getting even hotter, and the sweat running down her thighs doesn't help.</p><p>"Shion," Marine says sweetly, her hands coming down to hold the witch's waist. "You're so cute."</p><p>"Sh-shut–"</p><p>Suddenly, she's pulled forward, and she feels the captain kiss her ear, followed by a soft whisper.</p><p>"I really want you to fuck me."</p><p>Everything that happened in the past few minutes wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. Their bodies feel tight, an unbearable heat flaring up and roaring inside their core.</p><p>It's too hot, and Shion does her captain a favor by lifting up her shirt and taking one of her nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it, letting her jaw drop to take in as much as she can.</p><p>"Nnn, Shion–" Marine whimpers, her legs twitching and hips jolting with every wet stroke, because just from this, she's releasing so much down there and getting herself soaked. "Shion, if you keep going, I... I...!"</p><p>She gasps, back arching into the witch, going insane from how good she's making her feel.</p><p>"I-I'm not kidding, Shion, if you– hnnghh—! If you keep going, I'm really gonna come, Shion—"</p><p>She's not listening. She moves one hand up to her other exposed nipple, rolling it between her thumb and her finger and making Marine groan. And when she draws her head back to surround the peak with her lips, she pulls with her hand at the same time, tweaking her hard – and the captain writhes underneath her, completely unable to say any words and instead crying out in ecstasy as her hips seize, grabbing the sheets and riding out her orgasm. Shion pulls away, licking stray drool from her lips, and looks down at Marine with a smirk.</p><p>"That was fast."</p><p>"It's because..." the captain sighs shakily, smiling right back at the witch while still trying to catch her breath. "Because you're such a pervert, Shion-tan~"</p><p>"I am <em>not</em>," Shion firmly denies, face flushed. "Well... actually... I'm not done with you yet..."</p><p>Marine blinks. What about her turn?</p><p>"H-huh...?"</p><p>Shion shuffles backwards on the bed, and notices how much of a mess the captain made. Her thighs are slick with sweat, shining in the dim light, along with the juices running down from her folds. She's drenched, and the beauty of it all is that it was Shion's fault. She's a dirty mess because of Shion.</p><p>In Shion's eyes, however, such a sight is a daring invitation for her thirsty mouth - and so she gets on her knees, leans down, and takes a bite out of one of Marine's gloriously thick thighs.</p><p>"Aah–?! Shion?!"</p><p>"...Am I going too far?"</p><p>Marine immediately shakes her head.</p><p>"N-no, I just– well, I just came, I'm still... y'know... sensitive."</p><p>"Still, I don't want to go too far."</p><p>For the first time, Shion is the one who looks like she's pouting. And who can say no to that face? With a strained mumble, Marine rests her arm on her head, leaning back and lifting her hips.</p><p>"Marine, can I really do it...?"</p><p>But the captain's at her limit once more.</p><p>"D-don't ask me that."</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"Shion..."</p><p>The world around them no longer matters.</p><p>"Just fuck me already. Please."</p><p>Heart beating out of her chest, Shion can feel herself dripping down there.</p><p>Her hand moves to relieve herself too as she settles on kissing the inside of Marine's thighs. It's sweet, and the sound of the captain's gasps fill her ears. She gradually makes her way up, until she reaches the captain's precious place. Her scent is concentrated with sweat and the sweetness of her juices, and without hesitation, the witch begins to lap it all up. She's got her face buried between Marine's legs, swallowing everything that she had to offer as she pushes her tongue inside, whilst she helplessly touches herself to the captain's moans.</p><p>"Shion...!" Marine gasps, the heat welling up inside her making her entire lower body tingle, her hips tighten, and her thoughts collapse.</p><p>Pulling back, the witch uses her free hand to spread her out, and the sight of her pretty pink folds being absolutely soaked drives her absolutely insane. They're positively dripping with arousal, and right now, it's the only thing that can satiate Shion's thirst. She takes it all in her mouth, desperately moaning into her as her fingers start to speed up on herself. But her voice causes slight vibrations against the captain's pussy, sending a hugely pleasurable burst up her body.</p><p>"Nnngh, f-fuck...!"</p><p>After she swallows everything she could, Shion moves on to focus on one place.</p><p>"Ah— Shion– my clit...?!"</p><p>The witch stops right there, and gives it a small kiss, before looking back up at Marine.</p><p>"N-no!! Why...! Why are you stopping?!"</p><p>"Because I want to."</p><p>"Shion...!"</p><p>Being denied like this wasn't bad. The frustration, the pent-up horniness that had been growing inside her is hurting. It's hurting so badly, but at the same time, it's hurting so fucking good - and Marine is sure that the witch is trying to kill her. Which, for the record, she doesn't mind at all.</p><p>And Shion knows that very well. She brings her wet hand up to touch Marine's clit with her fingertip, just barely, and she lets out a sudden whine.</p><p>"Nnnh–! Shion, please...!"</p><p>Shion moves in slow circles, watching closely as the captain's body twitches with every tiny stroke of her finger. She definitely wasn't kidding about being sensitive. And that's when something clicks in her mind.</p><p>"Hey, Marine?"</p><p>"Y-yes...?"</p><p>"What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Marine pauses, her body full of burning pleasure just waiting to be released, and she lets everything in her mind fall from her mouth.</p><p>"Shion, I'm begging you–"</p><p>The witch starts to move her finger again.</p><p>"Mmh–! I want you inside me- I just want you to– <em>aahhn</em>—!"</p><p>She's started to use her tongue again, slowly of course.</p><p>"Nngh, Shion, I want you to be rough with me...!"</p><p>The witch nods. Marine's pleading voice is really messing her up, and she leaves herself alone to properly spread out the captain with her free hand. She slides three of her fingers in with ease, and immediately, Marine throws her head back, letting out such a long moan that fills Shion's arousal to the brim. The witch doesn't start slow and continuously plunges her fingers in and out, eliciting the release of her voice with every thrust.</p><p>It's a fantasy. A dream, an impossibly wet dream that's become reality, and Marine wishes with all her being that the pleasure would never stop. It's higher than it's ever been before in her entire life, and it's only about to get higher as she feels herself edging closer and closer. She feels Shion deep inside her, fingers unbearably close to her sweet spot. She's clamping down on her hard, not wanting her to pull out, but she's not the one in control. She's the one receiving it all. She's the one getting fucked out of her mind, and it's sending her straight to heaven.</p><p>The witch thrusts in her fingers all the way up to her knuckles– and at the same time, she bites down on her hardened clit, before feeling Marine clamp down on her, hard, hips jerking and jolting into her fingers as she cries out Shion's name. She's almost there.</p><p>And with her mouth pressed up against her captain, panting hard, Shion breathes out one last thing.</p><p>"Senchou..."</p><p>Pleasure twinges in Marine's core as she hopelessly shudders all over, stars exploding behind her eyes as she gives her witch everything she has. Every muscle in her lower body tenses up as she uncontrollably thrusts her hips upwards, her pussy twitching with every release – all while making the lewdest, hottest moans of her life. She's never come this hard before, and for this to be their first time doing it together... she could definitely get used to it.</p><p>She's now panting for breath as if she just finished the workout of her life, and she winces when Shion takes out her drenched fingers. The witch shuffles forward to take her place on top of Marine again, and gives her a good show, licking her fingers clean. Obviously, the captain smells good and tastes even better, and all of her senses are just full of her.</p><p>"Was that rough enough for you?" she asks, voice coarse from the build-up of horny inside her tiny body.</p><p>"Hmm~" Marine thinks to herself. "Could've been... a little meaner to me~"</p><p>Shion grumbles and buries her face into the pillow next to the captain in frustration. "Next time."</p><p>"Hehe, okay," Marine chuckles. "But hey... Shion, aren't you... really wet down there?"</p><p>"Wh–"</p><p>"I'm right, aren't I...?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, but don't say it...!"</p><p>Marine's eyes narrow as the corners of her lips curve up into a smirk.</p><p>"I could hear you touching yourself the whole time you were fucking me," she comments, her body too tired to move, but at least she can run her mouth. And hell, the reaction she gets out of Shion is totally worth it.</p><p>"Ahh, sh-shut up, that's–!"</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Marine seems to notice everything she does.</p><p>"You're really cute, Shion," she continues. "And I really want to see you feel good too~"</p><p>"Yeah, s-so what...?"</p><p>"I wanna hear you do it more."</p><p>A few seconds pass, and Shion's face goes bright red.</p><p>"That's..." she starts, letting herself fall onto the bed next to the captain. She rolls onto her side, immediately facing away. "Marine, you're such a huge fucking pervert!! Jeez!!"</p><p>"Is that a no...?"</p><p>"W-well..."</p><p>Annoyingly, Shion can tell that the captain is pouting without even looking at her. She's brought out her cutesy voice and turned on her whiny mode, and the witch can't take it anymore.</p><p>"If you don't want me to watch, I won't look~"</p><p>Shion stays silent for a little while. What the hell is she supposed to do? It's very true that her body can't wait to come, but Marine's being so...</p><p>"Here, I'll face away from you," the captain offers, turning over in the bed. "See? I'm not looking, so you can do whatever you want."</p><p>Shion rolls back over.</p><p>She wasn't kidding. There's Marine's back, right in front of her. She's still got her shirt lifted up, so it's bare, and shimmering with sweat - inviting the witch to come closer. She does, and she lifts her leg up to half-straddle Marine, resting her thigh on top of the captain's hip, but also to get some space for her hand to get between her legs. With her nose up against the captain's nape, she's filled her senses with her lover, and it's the perfect fuel for her hand.</p><p>"Mmn, Marine..."</p><p>Oh no. Marine can hear everything. From Shion's hasty breathing, to the way she's trying really hard not to moan, to the friction between her shirt and the bedsheets, to the slick, wet sound of her fingers pumping inside herself and her palm sliding against her clit. Not only that, but she keeps pushing her thigh into her, and she feels every single one of Shion's twitches against her body. It's impossible not to get excited again, and in an attempt to control herself, the captain bites down on her finger.</p><p>In Shion's mind, there isn't anything else but Marine. The softness of her flesh, curves of her body, the look on her face when she comes - it gets her so worked up, so awfully worked up that it doesn't even feel like Marine's literally right in front of her. Everything's so hazy. Her senses are jammed, and her fingers slide in deeper, the thought of them being Marine's driving her crazy, and she's too far gone to keep in her voice for any longer.</p><p>"Marine, Marine...!"</p><p>Her breath keeps hitting the captain's nape, and every time she gasps, her adorable voice leaks out with it, and god, even the sound of her own voice is turning her on. She's filling herself up, all the way to her g-spot, and she lets out a moan so desperately hot that she can't think anymore. The only thing she wants is to make herself come.</p><p>Marine can tell that she's close. Warm, heavy breaths keep ghosting against her nape, but they're faster than before. The witch's leg on her hip keeps tensing, releasing, tensing again, and then Shion's voice becomes louder, hotter, every moan melting into another. Her clit is so awfully hard, the tip even more so, and when she finally plunges her fingers in one last time, she releases everything she has, coming all over herself and making a mess of the inside of her thighs, whining in pleasure as her hips uncontrollably thrust back into her fingers.</p><p>She's in a daze, not even realising that Marine had turned around, only after she had finished getting off.</p><p>"Feel better~?"</p><p>She smiles sweetly, as if she did a big favor. Well, she did, but to keep the last bit of pride she had left, Shion doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Unfortunately, she also doesn't want to admit that she doesn't feel entirely better.</p><p>"You want my help?"</p><p>"N-no..."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Marine decides to get up and look at the mess Shion made. She hasn't cleaned up her fingers yet, so they're covered in juices just like her cute pussy, which, from what Marine can see in the dim light, is still twitching. Without even thinking, she's already licking her lips.</p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>"Don't... don't look at me, Marine..."</p><p>"But you're adorable~"</p><p>A cute grumble from the witch makes Marine's heart flutter.</p><p>"C'mon, Shion-tan, you want my help, don't you?" She pushes her more, doing that exciting sway of her hips as she puckers her lips. "C'mon, Shion, let me do it~"</p><p>The embarrassment from both masturbating next to her lover and being seen with her own mess all over her is really getting to her head, but in hindsight, it's an offer she can't refuse.</p><p>"F-fine, fine!" Shion growls. "What... what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Give me your hand~"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Marine takes hold of Shion's right hand, the very messy one that's still warm from being inside her, and brings it back between her crotch.</p><p>"Marine!!" She exclaims, feeling the captain pressing down her fingers against her clit. "Marine, I already– nnnnngh!"</p><p>Thanks to her wet fingers rubbing herself again, her body's being overloaded with pleasure. Damn, is this what Marine felt earlier? She feels so helpless, getting to experience everything she did to the captain...</p><p>"You already what~?"</p><p>Deviously as she is, the captain would really like to hear Shion say it.</p><p>"Ugh, I already came, so–" Shion flinches at the unbelievable stimulation she's getting with the captain's help. "So– could you please... be... gentle...?"</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Marine's heart pounds. It's pounding right into her ears. Shion's so cute. So adorably hot. She can't believe she's got such an adorable witch underneath her, all to herself.</p><p>"Sure, but on one condition~"</p><p>She moves over, straddling the witch's small shoulders but facing her crotch. Considering the number of times Shion's asked her not to look at her face, Marine figured this sexy position would work out best for both of them. And she's right, because Shion currently has the greatest view on the entire planet - right in front of her beloved pirate captain's ass.</p><p>"Eat me out, Shion," Marine says softly. "I got all excited again because you sounded so cute back there~"</p><p>"God, fine," Shion swallows. Yeah, she could see everything. Every drop of arousal running down Marine's folds, down her thighs that are so thick Shion has to fight the urge to slap them. "Fine."</p><p>The captain doesn't waste any time. She skilfully takes control of the witch's hand, gently making her rub the tip of her clit in slow circles, and her core starts to burn up as Shion starts to suppress her moans again. She's catching them in her throat, swallowing them down, but every so often her voice still manages to escape her lips, filling Marine with pure bliss.</p><p>"Fuck, M-Marine!!"</p><p>Shion's about to come, again, and she hasn't even been able to fulfil her part of the deal yet. But her whole body is so unbearably hot. Her skin feels like it's on fire, and it's all Marine's fault. It's all her fault that she's making her touch herself again. It's so much, so, so much, and the pangs of heat feels like it's splitting her apart, shooting up her body and sending her mind straight into another dimension.</p><p>"Marine, please, I can't– aah– nnhhh!!"</p><p>She grits her teeth, struggling against her body's desires as she fails to stop herself from thrusting her hips into her hand. It's so annoying that it feels so good. It's infuriating. Who knew that having some help would make her go absolutely crazy? Once Marine realizes that she's super close, as a lovely little reward, she finally goes down on her, letting go of her hand and giving her throbbing clit a good, long suck.</p><p>Throwing her head back, Shion finally comes right into the captain's mouth, her moans bursting from her throat as the orgasm shocks her body, shooting up her spine and all the way to her toes. Marine, on the other hand, is revering in the subtle sweet scent of the witch's sex.</p><p>"Heeey, Shion," Marine calls out to her, swallowing all the goodness that was overflowing from her lover. "Are you gonna eat me out or not~?"</p><p>"Mm, I-I would, if you just– y'know, sit your ass down a bit. You're too high for me to reach," she shamelessly mumbles. "And you were... making me feel really good, so I couldn't really concentrate..."</p><p>"Hehe, aren't you cute," Marine giggles. "Alright. I'll go a little lower~"</p><p>She does just that, and her precious place is seemingly dripping right onto Shion's lips.</p><p>"Is that good enou–"</p><p>Marine's voice trails off into a more-than-satisfied groan as she's interrupted by the witch's tongue. It feels like way too long since she felt any sort of simulation, and once again, she enters a trance, where the only thoughts in her mind are Shion. Shion's cute face, her cute voice, her tight body that twitches at the slightest swipe of her tongue. Filling her mind isn't enough, so she fills up her mouth.</p><p>"Ahh, Shion..." Marine sighs as she stripes her tongue down her lover's pussy. "You're really– <em>nngh</em>– full of energy..."</p><p>She makes sure to give the witch a good helping of her tongue too, and she starts to speed up a little, alternating between broad strokes and fast flicks. The intense grip of hands on her ass tells her everything she needs to know - as well as the unmistakable whine of a very, very aroused Shion - who has a mouthful of the captain, and a handful in her grasp... and she's sure she must have won the jackpot in her previous life. For this to be happening right now must be some sort of divine intervention. Shion's not sure what she did to win Houshou Marine.</p><p>"Don't you dare stop, okay~?"</p><p>"Mmph."</p><p>"Ah~"</p><p>God. This is heaven, Marine yells in her mind.</p><p>Her hands get a little lonely. She lets them slide over to Shion's thighs, fingers lovingly spreading her folds out, the furthest they could go without hurting her, and once she inserts her tongue, Shion starts to shake underneath her.</p><p>"M-Marine, I told you–!"</p><p>"Mmm, I'm sowwy~"</p><p>Shion's losing her mind over how annoying Marine is being, but, fuck, that's what makes her so cute. She feels so helpless to admit it to herself. She's in love with the biggest dork in the world, who doesn't listen when she's told to be gentle, who calls her cute and kisses her softly, who somehow knows everything that turns her on. She's too damn cute for this world. So cute that, just this once, she can let Marine fuck her more, faster, all while she's still buzzing from her previous orgasm. Too much of a good thing is bad, some people say - but since when did bad feel so amazing?</p><p>Every single one of their senses is stimulated. The sight of each other's nude bodies pressing together, the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other and their tongues lubricated with love that tastes as sweetly addictive as a drug, the sound of each other's moans, whines, every wet stroke of their tongues... and their scents, hopelessly swirling together in a thick cloud of heat.</p><p>Marine can't find a moment to catch her breath, because she's loving the way Shion cutely twitches underneath her with every lick. In fact, she doesn't care if she can't breathe - she wants Shion to come. She wants to make her feel good, to forget that anything else even exists. Right now, it's just the two of them, and it's so much better than anything she's ever felt.</p><p>"Marine– god, I–"</p><p>It's really not possible to reach further than this anymore. Shion's being hounded. She's ruthlessly getting fucked, and it feels like she's breaking. The knot in her core is so tight, she doesn't know how to think anymore.</p><p>"I'm gonna come, Marine, I-I really– oh, fuck...!"</p><p>She breaks. The knot snaps, and she cries out Marine's name, and she's absolutely sure that nothing on this mortal plane would ever feel as good as the sheer pleasure that just shot up her body. But damn it all, it's not over yet. She can't rest now. She has yet to give Marine her fill. And that's the moment she's been waiting for.</p><p>Hands shaking, and her body still shuddering, she takes hold of Marine's drenched pussy and does her hard. She shoves her tongue in, unable to hold anything back at this point, kissing, sucking, drinking every single drop that's leaking out from her.</p><p>"Mm, Shion, that feels <em>really</em> good," the captain groans, licking her lips as a smile forms on her face. "God, yes..."</p><p>Pure bliss, again. Marine can't handle how amazing Shion makes her feel. Who could've thought this would be happening? Her hands grip and claw at the bedsheets as she edges closer, closer, losing control of her body as she starts to hump Shion's face. Nothing felt real anymore. Time doesn't exist. She wants Shion so badly, her body's screaming for it.</p><p>She's desperate, but one word couldn't describe it. Her heart is beating so fast, she could probably fucking pass out.</p><p>"Shion, I love you...!"</p><p>Now those words really made the witch want to hear her come even more. She wants to say it back. She wants to say it too, but she doesn't want to stop. She's drunk on Marine's juices. She wishes she could keep Marine in her mouth forever. But she can't. And she swears, on her life, that she'll never give this opportunity to anyone else. Marine is hers, and hers only.</p><p>So if she's going to make Marine come, she's going to do it properly.</p><p>Her tongue is sore, yes, but fuck that. It's deep inside, and she wishes she had a longer tongue, but oh well. Marine would love her either way. She knows that. She twirls her tongue inside her, sucking hard, then, without a second thought, she sinks her teeth into wherever they're resting. She grazes past her clit, but the pain the captain loves so much draws out her infuriatingly cute voice, one that calls her name, pants and moans for more, even though Shion's giving it her all. Man, she's one demandingly horny pirate.</p><p>"I love you so much, Shion, it feels so good," she gasps. "Shion...!"</p><p>With a final stroke of her tongue, Marine clenches around her. She finally releases, hips thrusting, twitching, with her moans being the sweetest they've been all night. Her taste fills every corner of Shion's proud mouth, trickling down her throat. After a shiver, the captain turns herself back around, collapsing the fuck down onto the bed with a thud, right next to Shion. It never felt this good to be so exhausted.</p><p>"Marine?"</p><p>"Y-yeah...?"</p><p>"I, uh..."</p><p>They're both staring at the ceiling, panting like hell.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Shion hesitantly turns her head to face her lover, and as she expected, Marine's looking right back at her with a huge smile.</p><p>"There's one thing I'm worried about, though," Shion continues, after taking a moment to catch her breath. "How are we going to go back to work like this...?"</p><p>"Hm?" Marine tilts her head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, if we're gonna be seeing each other a lot, still, what if... what if we start having, y'know, thoughts of each... other..."</p><p>A moment passes, and the captain's smile softens.</p><p>"How about I become your wife instead?"</p><p>Shion's heart beats faster. Too fast.</p><p>"You're already a handful at work," she pouts. "How am I gonna handle coming home to you?"</p><p>"Aw, you're such a meanie~" Marine pouts back. "But that's what I love about you..."</p><p>Shion's about to retaliate, but, unfortunately, it seems that Marine's suddenly drifted off to sleep.</p><p>"Idiot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow! this is... the longest fic i have ever written in my life. and to top it all off, it's exactly 6969 words long. how fitting!</p><p>shoutouts to my very good friend for helping me out a ton, and to you for reaching the end! it's been quite the ride~ as always, thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heart-Pounding Competition, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After practice, Marine mentions that she's got something prepared for Shion tonight. What could that be...?</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Stripping, Light Bondage, Biting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's another day of practice for the many members of Hololive. Dancing is one of the essential parts of an idol's skill set, although, whether all of the people in the room are idols or not is a whole other story. Nevertheless, it's hard work indeed.</p><p>The session ends with the usual "thanks for your hard work" from everybody. Many pats on the backs, smiles and sighs of relief as another day of practice ends, but a certain witch is faced with a little problem. She's still trying to catch her breath, and could really use a couple chugs of water - but by just lifting her bottle, she can tell there's only a few drops left. Even so, she attempts to drink from it, though nothing really comes out, much to her disappointment.</p><p>A gentle pat on her shoulder grabs her attention. It's her unmistakably beautiful pirate girlfriend, with a signature grin, looking a bit sweaty, and holding up a bottle of water.</p><p>"You want some of mine~?"</p><p>Obviously it's Marine who notices she's out of water. Who else would have her eyes on her for the entire session, watching her concentrated face, her cute body moving sharply, and the sweat beading from her jaw and slipping down her neck? Shion takes the bottle with a humph and her ears redden at the kind gesture.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Enjoy~"</p><p>She takes a refreshing sip.</p><p>Not that she didn't trust Marine or anything, but Shion is pleasantly surprised at the crisp taste of the water. She supposes a woman of the sea would know what the best water tastes like... or something like that. Either way, she's hydrated again, and so she hands the bottle back to the pirate.</p><p>Marine takes hold of it, but at the same time, she leans in towards Shion's face, startling her a bit before she decides to move to her right, letting her lips barely touch the tip of her earlobe. Their fingers touch, both wrapped around the bottle, and Marine can feel the heat just glowing from the witch's hand - and even more, as her hand tenses when the pirate parts her lips to gently whisper.</p><p>"I've got something to show you tonight."</p><p>Shion swallows. Her brain malfunctions, and her suddenly dry throat is crying for more water. So she backs off, swipes the bottle back and downs the whole thing.</p><p>"Then let's hurry up and go home," Shion says quietly so that only the captain could hear. She shoves the bottle into Marine's chest and strides past her to the changing room, leaving her pirate captain in a shock, but a very welcome shock. Her heart had skipped a beat, and her breath returns to her only when she watches the swirl of lavender disappear through the doorway. Grinning to herself, Marine greets the others with a wave and a bow before skipping to the changing room.</p><p>It's standard procedure. Getting undressed in front of each other isn't something they're not used to - especially in front of everyone else. The obvious difference now is that Shion's getting worked up thinking about what the captain's prepared for her. From the way she leaned in real close and the way her voice was low and sultry in those few seconds, it's definitely something private. Private, and... something else. Something rather intense, she figures. They've already done a lot of things together, so how could Marine possibly come up with something new? It could be anything. Marine is crafty, sometimes annoyingly so, and something's telling Shion that she should prepare for the worst.</p><p>Perhaps the way that Marine is staring at her is to blame. She's about to put her shirt on, and she can definitely feel a pair of eyes on her midriff. She makes eye contact, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brow at Marine to get her to quit looking at her like that, and she gets a smug smirk in response. Typical.</p><p>Now fully clothed, Shion feels that familiar heat keep building up in her core, and it's all Marine's fault. She says her goodbyes to the others, and waits for the captain outside the building.</p><p>"So, about that thing..."</p><p>"Nope. No spoilers."</p><p>Shion humphs. They're walking side by side, underneath the city lights. The only things they can hear is the occasional car rolling by, and each other's gentle footsteps.</p><p>"Are you excited?" Marine keeps that devious grin on her face.</p><p>"Don't ask obvious questions," the witch replies, playfully pushing the pirates shoulder and making her laugh out loud. God, she's too much sometimes.</p><p>"Hehe, I'm excited too, y'know~"</p><p>The walk continues for a while, with the two of them basking in each other's presence and enjoying the quiet night. It really feels like there's nobody in the world but them - so Marine pops a little question.</p><p>"Hey, Shion-tan?"</p><p>Shion turns her head.</p><p>Marine's blushing, sheepishly smiling as she twiddles her fingers. Oh god. What's she going to say?</p><p>"You wanna... hold hands?"</p><p>Unfortunately, Shion finds her heart jumping for joy. She can't fight the redness of her face, nor the smile starting to form at the corners of her lips. It's infuriating. Why does she have to be like this? Why, with the heat already pooling in her lower body, does Marine have to be so cute? Shion stops in her tracks and double-checks her surroundings. Empty streets. Empty.</p><p>But her heart's so full.</p><p>She doesn't say anything because she doesn't need to. She holds out her hand, looking away while she does so – and when her precious pirate captain takes her hand with a delighted little giggle, it's like she's fallen in love all over again.</p><p>Time flies when you're having fun, so the walk home felt much shorter than it usually does. There's a brief moment of sadness when Marine as to let go of Shion's hand to grab her keys and open the door, but hey – they're spending the night together as usual, so it's all okay in the end. Just... the captain keeps on taking her by surprise today.</p><p>So it feels like Shion should be on her guard for something big.</p><p>Either way, it's time to get changed and grab something to eat. They both change into their comfortable home clothes, chatting about how practice went today and their excitement for a new, upcoming project. Then, for whatever reason, Shion decides to wear one of Marine's shirts, to which she gets a playful jab from the pirate, asking her if she's <em>that</em> excited, and the witch fights the urge to push her over.</p><p>Marine's apartment is pretty much Shion's second home. She's got a bunch of her clothes there already, a toothbrush of course, and a few bits and pieces such as a few of her magic tomes. It's a safe haven for the two of them, and before they know it, they've gone and heated up some leftovers from last night.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell me what you're planning to show me tonight or not?" Shion asks, after a spoonful of curry.</p><p>"Hmm," Marine hums, leaning on the table. "You'll see."</p><p>"You're being really secretive about it," Shion pouts. "C'mon, give me a hint or something, at least."</p><p>Marine snickers. "I've got you really worked up, haven't I~?"</p><p>Grumbling, Shion eats another few spoonfuls of curry.</p><p>Without much further conversation, they both finish eating. They clear the table, and since it's her turn to wash this time (and Marine's job to dry) Shion starts to wash up first. It's a mundane, everyday task, and so she starts to space out. Her hands are moving on their own, washing up plates and spoons and finding her mind getting emptier and emptier...</p><p>Until she feels a pair of cold hands up her shirt.</p><p>She almost jumps, letting out a yelp and nearly dropping the plate in her hand.</p><p>"M-Marine!"</p><p>"Aha, sorry sorry~"</p><p>Her hands are smoothing over her back, her waist, before coming to a rest just over her tummy. The pirate's pulled her into a gentle hug, with her huge boobs pressing against her. But with her hands beginning to gently stroke her, it seems like she has other ideas. And god, it feels like she's been starved from Marine's touch for an eternity – so she briefly closes her eyes and lets out a satisfied hum.</p><p>"Mm..."</p><p>Damn. She just needs to finish dealing with these last few dishes, and then she can make her own advances.</p><p>But that won't happen for a while. Relentlessly, Marine starts to kiss the nape of her neck. Her lips are so amazingly soft, warm, everything one could ever dream of, and just keep going. They keep kissing her, making her skin tingle, and their sweet, wet sounds start to make her sweat.</p><p>Now she's moving her hands up. There's not much there, Shion thinks to herself, especially compared to Marine, but the pirate loves them either way. Shion's hands start to tense up as she puts the last thing onto the drying rack and dries her hands, but hell, how can she turn around when her girlfriend is squeezing her boobs and running her thumbs over her nipples?</p><p>"Nn, Marine...!"</p><p>Her breath starts to get heavier. Her hands are now gripping the edge of the counter, and she can feel her sweat dripping down her back as Marine's hands meld into her chest, but also how hard she's getting underneath Marine's thumbs – and finally, the leg slotted in between hers ignites a flame within her that's lighting her body on fire. Lips on her nape, hands on her chest, a leg between her own. Her head is spinning, but one thought is keeping her grounded, and that's when she decides to stop right there.</p><p>"Nnh! O-okay, Marine, hold on...!"</p><p>"Mhm~?"</p><p>Shion takes a moment to catch her breath. "That's... enough... for now."</p><p>"Hmm~"</p><p>She instantly could tell that Marine was smirking.</p><p>"L-listen, I just want to know what you've got prepared for me tonight." She continues. "And... and I figured it'd be no good if I came already..."</p><p>"Ahh, Shion~" Marine squeals, pulling her hands out from the witch's shirt. She embraces her, wrapping her arms around her small waist and nuzzling her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind going for a bit longer, but if that's what you want to do, I'll stop for now~"</p><p>"Th-thanks," Shion stutters. "Well, y'know... we can do... this... here... another time. If you want."</p><p>"Of course~ It felt really good, didn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I... I guess. You pervert."</p><p>"Oh, I'm the pervert here~?"</p><p>Jeez. Why does Marine get to her every damn time? It's not fair.</p><p>But, after drying the dishes, they end up in the bedroom. Marine politely asks the witch to take a seat at the foot of the bed, patting the space, before asking her to wait and disappearing into the closet.</p><p>She comes back after a few moments with her usual pirate outfit on.</p><p>"Okay, Shion-tan. Are you ready?"</p><p>Shion gulps.</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>Her heart's beating like crazy. She's got a clump of the bedsheets in both of her fists. What could Marine possibly have in store for her?</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Hololive's third generation, captain of the Houshou Pirates...!"</p><p>What.</p><p>"Houshou Marine desuuuuuu~"</p><p>"..."</p><p>All life was taken away from Shion as she witnessed a somewhat remixed version of Marine's introductory poses. She deadpans, looking at the pirate with certain death in her eyes.</p><p>"How was that? Was it more... sexy~?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Words couldn't enter or leave Shion's poor brain.</p><p>"Shion-tan~? Did I leave you speechless?"</p><p>Oh no. Was this whole thing just a misunderstanding on Shion's part? Is... is Marine not actually planning anything special for them tonight? Is THIS what she prepared?! The answer to all of those questions is very likely to be yes, and Shion's insides writhe as the realization dawns on her. All this time, all the hours that passed since drinking from Marine's water bottle, turns out to be in preparation for watching her do some new sexy poses for her introduction.</p><p>If Shion makes it obvious that she expected something else, Marine would never let her live it down – especially after all the moments when the captain has called her a pervert and she's denied it every single time. But it's a misunderstanding! Right?</p><p>"Uh... they weren't that much different from your usual poses." Shion manages to say. Sadly, she can feel her face starting to burn up.</p><p>"Hmm? But your cute face says otherwise," Marine smiles, swaying on her feet. "Want me to do it again?"</p><p>"N-no, it's fine. But..."</p><p>The witch lets out a sigh. Marine genuinely doesn't know what she's done to her. But she's determined to get what she wants.</p><p>"They could be... a little sexier, I think."</p><p>"Sexier, huh~?"</p><p>Marine thinks for a short while, tapping her finger on her chin.</p><p>"Were you thinking of something like this?"</p><p>Walking closer and approaching the witch, Marine unties and takes off her ascot, then, painfully slowly, she unbuttons her shirt, letting it slip from her shoulders like waiting for the last drop of honey to fall from the rim. She's not wearing a bra underneath her body stocking, and underneath the light, Shion could see the pinkish tint of her nipples. Oh fuck.</p><p>"Hey, Shion..."</p><p>She's climbing onto her lap, straddling her, and stroking her face with the side of her finger.</p><p>"Tell me what you were thinking."</p><p>"N-no..."</p><p>Shion refuses, turning her head and leaning back. She's flushed beyond belief, not wanting to admit that she's even a little bit of a pervert.</p><p>"Why not~?" Marine whispers. She's running her hands up her body, starting from her shapely hips, moving up her waist, then feeling up her tits, sighing when she brushes past her hardening peaks. She unzips her skirt, directing Shion's attention to her thighs. She's wearing her signature thigh-highs, the ones that tightly hug the curves of her legs and squeeze them at the hem, resulting in the beautiful sight of thick, squished thighs. Soon enough, Marine's only wearing her gloves, body stocking and thigh-highs, and she lifts her hands behind her head.</p><p>Shion could see drops of her sweat slipping down her arms, past her armpits and down her waist.</p><p>"Are you watching me so closely, there's no time for you to think?"</p><p>At that moment, Shion's heart skips a beat. She bites down on her lips, digging her nails into the sheets.</p><p>"Shut up..."</p><p>The pirate's hands fall to Shion's thighs. They're warm, smooth, and even just stroking them elicits a soft whimper. Then, Marine lowers her body, her crotch resting on her girlfriend's knee. Shion feels her face being cupped by the pirate's hands, and now, their foreheads are touching.</p><p>While doing that, Marine's grinding herself on her cute witch, hands moving down to her neck, to her shoulders before stopping at her waist. Between thrusts and hasty breaths, she has a go at taunting Shion.</p><p>"You want me?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>They can feel each other's huffs of breaths on their lips, heartbeat filling their ears and body to the brim. It's been forever since she's seen such a lustful glint in Marine's eyes. They're shining like jewels - well, if jewels could be horny.</p><p>Not long after, Marine leans off to her right, softly, gently kissing her witch's earlobe. She smiles when she hears her gasp, and so she whispers one more thing.</p><p>"I'll make you say it."</p><p>Soon, Shion finds herself being the one put under a spell. Marine's tongue is tracing the edge of her ear, up her helix, before her teeth sink into them and she starts to suck.</p><p>"Haah...!"</p><p>She could hear everything. The captain's slow but heavy breathing, the wet slithering of her tongue and the hum of satisfaction as she nibbles on her ear. And as seconds of shuddering passes by, it becomes increasingly apparent that Shion's sensitivity is ramped up to eleven. She's panting hard, finding her whole body twitching just from Marine licking and biting her ear.</p><p>"M-Marine...!"</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>She keeps going. The way she works her tongue is so awfully addictive, the witch can't get enough. There's chills up her spine from the air around her hitting the saliva lacing the surfaces of her ear, but they're easily countered by the sheer warmth of Marine's hot tongue and excited breath. It's all driving Shion crazy.</p><p>"I... want you," she gasps, with her grip so hard on the sheets she could rip them apart. "I want you...!"</p><p>With a final kiss, Marine pulls back. One of her hands move to her witch's head, petting her softly as she licks her lips.</p><p>"Good girl." She smirks. "You said it~"</p><p>This can't be happening.</p><p>"D-don't..." Shion growls. "I... I'm not..."</p><p>"Hm? But you're obeying me," Marine tilts her head. "Doesn't that make you a good girl?"</p><p>"Sh-shut up...! I just got too into it, okay?" the witch crosses her arms. "Besides... I... I can do that too."</p><p>"Do what~?"</p><p>"Make you beg for me."</p><p>The air in the room tenses. Marine feels herself getting wet because of a few words, and it makes her feel pathetically sinful. She missed this side of Shion, after all the teasing she's done. The side of Shion that she wants to get fucked by like crazy.</p><p>"Is that so~?" she manages to say without moaning. "I worked really hard for you just now... you think you can do better than that?"</p><p>"Of course I do," Shion immediately replies. "Alright then. You sit."</p><p>"Okay~"</p><p>"Wait. Before that, take off the rest of your clothes."</p><p>Marine devilishly grins at her.</p><p>"D-don't you look at me like that!"</p><p>She does anyway, and, now completely naked, she watches Shion dig out a tome from one of the drawers. The witch is concentrated on flicking through the pages, before she stops somewhere and looks at the pirate captain dead in the eye.</p><p>Marine blinks, and suddenly Shion has her hand out towards her. Then, two fingers. She flicks them upwards – and at the same time, Marine feels her wrists being pulled upwards, over her head, and bound together by a mysterious force.</p><p>"Shion...?"</p><p>The witch is in her element. Her aura's completely changed. The glint in her eyes have turned to a mischievous shimmer. Now that she's the one in control, she can have Marine all to herself.</p><p>"It's a temporary binding spell," Shion explains, observing the dark magic ring binding Marine's wrists together. "You like this kind of thing, don't you?"</p><p>"Mm, yes~!" Marine gasps. "What is this feeling...? I didn't know you could use magic for things like this~!"</p><p>"Magic is pretty versatile, I guess," the witch smirks as she pushes her girlfriend down onto the bed. "But most importantly, it's gonna help me ruin you."</p><p>"Nnh, yes, please...!"</p><p>Shion's a little conflicted. She's determined to show up Marine and show her what she can do, but at the same time, she's giving Marine exactly what she wants. There must be a way to really get to Marine, but the witch supposes this is still good too. Though the way Marine is really, really enjoying it is... bothersome. It's like she's winning and losing at the same time.</p><p>"Hey, Marine," she says softly.</p><p>She's gazing into the pirate's sweet eyes. Marine's panting, smiling back up at her with her cheeks fully flushed.</p><p>Shion purses her lips. "I might hurt you, so can you tell me if you want me to stop?"</p><p>Nodding, Marine softly replies. "Of course~"</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to start."</p><p>Shion shuffles backwards, and basks in the sight of Marine's body. Her huge boobs and curves, covered in lines of sweat, are moving in tandem with her breathing. Her muscles are taut, her skin feels soft and warm, and most importantly, her sweet nipples look erect and are absolutely begging to be sucked on.</p><p>"Shion..."</p><p>Her tongue swirls around her right nipple, smothering it with her warm saliva. She lets her jaw drop to take as much of Marine's flesh as she could into her mouth, then surrounding her peak with her lips and sucking hard, licking it once more, then biting down.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>"Aah, fuck!!"</p><p>Struggling pointlessly against the bind, Marine's back arches in an implosion of pain and pleasure. She's desperate to pull Shion closer, but she can't move her arms down. She wants to touch herself, to feel any sort of friction against her clit, but she can't. All she can feel is Shion's teeth on her, and after a few moments, the witch releases her.</p><p>Even just by moving her hips, they could both hear how soaked Marine is.</p><p>"Marine," Shion huffs. "You're a dirty bitch."</p><p>Marine can only moan in response.</p><p>After all, she's living out one of her fantasies.</p><p>Shion gives her other nipple the same treatment. Licking in circles, loving the taste of her flesh and her sweat, then taking in a mouthful of it, then finally sucking, sucking until surrounding it with her teeth once more. Just like the first time, Marine cries out, struggling against dark magic to no avail, her entire shuddering body getting pangs of heat all over.</p><p>Shion moves up, resting her lips against Marine's jaw before planting a kiss, then sinking back down to her neck.</p><p>"You want me to leave a mark here?"</p><p>"Do it," Marine gasps. "Mark me all over. Cover me in your hickeys."</p><p>Shion licks her lips. "Oh yeah? You want that, huh?"</p><p>"Yes, I do...!"</p><p>The witch sinks her teeth into Marine's neck, sucking at her flesh and licking it up and down, all while taking her tits into her hands and kneading them, squeezing them, whatever she can do with her palms. The captain groans, the muscles in her legs tensing and releasing with every movement that Shion makes. There's shocks up her spine with every passing second that Shion bites down on her, and the sting from the pain reverberates through her skin.</p><p>"Nngh, Shion!!" Marine cries out as she thrashes against the binds. "Shion, harder!!"</p><p>Shion does just that. She bites down harder. Like she's leaving the indentation of her teeth on Marine's neck for the rest of her life. It's filling her with adrenaline. Shion's breathing heavily through her nose, mind numbing and throat swallowing the taste of Marine's skin as she's gone wild. Marine is hers. Only. She's going to leave her mark on her neck as proof of her ownership, the unbearably burning knot in her stomach tightening all the way as Marine keeps crying out in an unholy clash of pain and pleasure.</p><p>"Aaahhn...! Shion, <em>mm</em>, that's--" The captain whines. "...th-that's... enough!"</p><p>Shion lets her go.</p><p>She's left a significant bite mark behind, along with a wet spot of saliva where she was giving her a good lick. After a deep breath, she places her hand on the magic ring, and it dissipates without leaving a trace behind.</p><p>"So? How was that?"</p><p>She puts her hands on her hips, looking down at the pirate with a smug look on her face.</p><p>"You really are a pervert, you know that~?" Marine chuckles, rubbing her wrists. "And such a tease~"</p><p>"Wh-whatever! I know you well enough to know what you're really into," Shion huffs - and Marine grins widely.</p><p>"You have me beat this time, Shion-tan," the captain admits. "But I have one last thing for you."</p><p>"It better not be another new pose..."</p><p>"It's not! Jeez, Shion~"</p><p>Marine gets up and off her back. Her girlfriend is already straddling her, so she takes the chance to kiss her lips.</p><p>"Mmmh-"</p><p>It's clear that Shion was taken by surprise. The pirate takes control of the kiss, practically eating at her girlfriend's soft lips. Her smooches are no match for the witch, and she lets out a defeated whimper as she feels her tongue getting completely surrounded by Marine's taste. Her saliva, dripping from her sinfully skillful tongue. Their breaths are harsh and full of want and need. It's getting too hot.</p><p>Sweat slips down her back as Marine doesn't even give her a chance to breathe. But she wants to come. Badly. Letting out another moan, Shion lets herself get taken. Marine is deep into her mouth, and god how she wishes she could go even deeper. Their mouths taste almost the same at this point, and with a final flick of her tongue against the top of Shion's, the pirate finally pulls away and they're both gasping for breath.</p><p>"Mmn... haah... ah....!"</p><p>Shion's the one who feels her body getting numb, and she falls forward, barely holding on to Marine's arms as she heaves for breath.</p><p>"How about that?" Marine says between breaths. "Do you... like it when I kiss you hard?"</p><p>"Nngh, I told you...!" Shion groans. "Stop... asking obvious questions..."</p><p>"You just don't wanna admit it~"</p><p>"Ugh, f-fine! I... I do like it..."</p><p>"What do you like~?"</p><p>This stupidly hot pirate is getting on Shion's nerves.</p><p>"I... I like it when you... you..." Shion grits her teeth. This damn pirate. "When you kiss me... hard..."</p><p>Of course, Marine's smile turns to a wide grin. She pets Shion's head again, absolutely loving how flustered she is.</p><p>"You're such a good girl, Shion~"</p><p>Now this is something Shion definitely cannot admit that she likes. But the way things are going right now, Marine is more than likely going to get her to admit it anyway.</p><p>"So, I already admitted my defeat," Marine says, looking at Shion's adorable face. "But now I'm not sure... maybe I gave into you too quickly, hm?"</p><p>"Ugh... but... I turned you on a whole lot, didn't I?" Shion pouts. "I definitely won."</p><p>"But Shion," Marine tilts her head. "You can't even say what makes you feel good~"</p><p>Shion can only grumble in annoyance.</p><p>"It's embarrassing, right?" Marine nods in understanding. "But for me, because I love you so much and because you're cute as hell, all I want you to is fuck me until I can't think anymore."</p><p>"Mmph..." Shion purses her lips. She's definitely blushing from ear to ear. "Yeah, I don't... get it. You're such a pervert that saying... s-stuff like that comes naturally to you."</p><p>"Aren't you a huge pervert too~?" Marine asks excitedly.</p><p>But then, her voice lowers.</p><p>"Because you want to do all sorts of lewd things to me. You wanna cover me in your bite marks and hear me beg for you. You wanna tie me up and watch me struggle as I get fucked by you. Am I right?"</p><p>"Nnngh," Shion shrinks into a ball and buries her face into Marine's chest. "Shut up. Of course you're right."</p><p>"Hmm~" Marine hums in satisfaction. "So, is this my win, then~?"</p><p>It's silent for a short while, but the pirate feels a nod.</p><p>"Yay~!" Marine pulls her girlfriend into a hug. "Alright. I have something in mind. Wait here, okay~?"</p><p>Shion gets off Marine's lap and watches her walk over to one of her drawers. She seems to be searching for a while, and Shion tries peering over her shoulder, but to no avail. Eventually, Marine turns around and shows her girlfriend the items in her hands.</p><p>"Wh–"</p><p>Shion can't find the words.</p><p>A pair of cat ears. A collar (with a bell attached to it) and matching leash. And finally, a tail butt plug.</p><p>"M-Marine, are you... being serious...?" Shion's entire face flushes. "I... I..."</p><p>"You like getting pampered, right?" Marine smirks. "You wanna do it?"</p><p>"...U-ugh," Shion buries her face into her hands. "Yes... I want... I want to..."</p><p>"Perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again! thanks so much for your patience~ i've been busy with a lot of irl stuff lately, hence the long break between chapters. i hope i haven't got rusty!</p><p>thanks for reading, and i'll see you again soon in part 2~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heart-Pounding Competition, Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After putting on a few accessories, it seems like Shion's in for a rough ride.</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Biting, Pet Play, Rough Sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, sitting on the edge of the bed with just the cat ears on her head, Shion feels like she's gotten herself into something she can't back out from anymore. Well, one of her streaming costumes already has cat ears, so that part is fine – but the rest?</p><p>"I'll put this one on you next."</p><p>Marine holds up the collar. The bell attached to it is small, and makes an adorably tinny sound even at the slightest movement. She leans forward, wrapping it around Shion's neck and fastening the buckle.</p><p>The captain's warm, sweet pheromonal scent as she leans in towards her does not help at all. Shion can feel herself dripping, both from getting her ear licked and from hearing Marine's sexy voice as a result of an intense couple of bites. It's way too hot, and she's so glad they're not wearing clothes.</p><p>In Marine's case, the sight of an embarrassed Shion is such a rare occurrence, she'd like to pray to whatever gods are up there for blessing her with life to see this moment. Because Shion looks so adorable. Oh, god.</p><p>"Do you know how cute you look right now~?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>It's impossible for Shion to stop blushing. Damn this pirate and her devious plans. Her hands, balled into fists on her knees, keep twitching and are desperate to pounce on her girlfriend, but...</p><p>"Aw, I'll show you later, then~"</p><p>The witch gulps. What is that supposed to mean?</p><p>The leash is much easier to attach, but once it's on, Marine leaves it alone for now. The main attraction is about to begin. She squeezes some lube out of a bottle and onto her hand. Then, she rubs it nice and good all over the butt plug, making sure to cover every inch of it so that it's as comfortable as possible.</p><p>"Alright, Shion. Lean back for me~"</p><p>Trying not to hesitate, the witch lies down with her back on the bed and lifts her legs and hips. She takes a few deep breaths.</p><p>"...You're gonna put it in?"</p><p>"Yeah," Marine says softly. "Let's take it slow~"</p><p>She positions the tip against her butt, teasing it a little and making Shion wince. It feels strange, but for some reason, she's desperate for it to go all the way in already. The warm, slippery feeling of the lube on her skin isn't helping either, and it seems as if the plug could go in without any effort at all.</p><p>"Okay, are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Once receiving approval, Marine slowly pushes it in, and Shion can't help but let out a noise.</p><p>"Mm—!"</p><p>Her legs twitch and she shuts her eyes tight as she grips the sheets. She's being filled up, and it's already making her wet. It's already making her heartbeat even faster.</p><p>"Almost there~"</p><p>It's strange. Feeling so... full. It's gone all the way in, and now Shion has a tail.</p><p>"God, you're adorable," Marine giggles, getting giddy from just the sight of her cute witch girlfriend all flustered and embarrassed. "How does it feel?"</p><p>"Weird," Shion shudders. With every moment, it seems to stir within her, especially as she sits back up. "But... it's not bad. I don't dislike it..."</p><p>"Ah, good~" The pirate nods. "You're a really good girl, aren't you~?"</p><p>The witch looks up at her with a frown, but the redness of her face isn't helping her case. "You're gonna keep calling me that...?"</p><p>"Well, of course~"</p><p>Shion's head gets a thorough petting again. She closes her eyes, tilting her head up into Marine's hand, but it moves to her chin, and starts to tickle her. The witch chuckles, scrunching her body up in an attempt to repel her touchy pirate captain's hands. Meanwhile, if Marine could scream right now because of how freaking adorable her witch-kitty-girlfriend is, she totally would.</p><p>"So I really am your cat," she says with a smirk. "You're gonna feed me and call me cute?"</p><p>"Oh, you totally read my mind~!"</p><p>A huge smile beams on Marine's face and she takes a seat right next to the witch, then patting her luscious thighs and beckoning her girl to take a seat. She obliges, taking her rightful place on Marine's lap, and she comfortably wraps her arms around the pirate's neck, running her fingers through crimson locks and brushing their noses together.</p><p>"But I don't have anything to feed you with except–" Marine starts, then pouts unbearably cutely. "–my love~"</p><p>"Ew," Shion hisses, but her disdain for such sappy words quickly turns into such an adorable and devious giggle that Marine's heart flies up to the moon, especially when the witch pulls her in real close for an extra tight hug. "Your love? Yuck. Give me all of it."</p><p>"Ooh, greedy~"</p><p>"If I'm gonna be your cat, I'll be as selfish as I want to."</p><p>Shion finds the mark she previously made on the pirates neck, and kisses it softly. She wonders if she had sharper teeth, she could draw a little bit of blood. Would Marine mind that? Would that be going too far? Still, she's got her girlfriend in her embrace, arms around her warm, soft, curvy body, and she swears she can feel her heartbeat through that huge chest of hers.</p><p>"You want to bite me more?" the captain asks, stroking Shion's lower back in gentle circles, sending chills up her spine. "Go ahead. Do it as hard as you want~"</p><p>"...Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes! Don't worry, I'll be very sure to tell you if it gets too much~" Marine reassures her as she pets her head again. "Ah, you're so sweet~!"</p><p>The blush on Shion's face tells Marine everything she needs to know.</p><p>"I-I'm not–" the witch stutters. "I... I just want to be careful. I don't want to end up hurting you."</p><p>"It's okay. Senchou can handle it~"</p><p>"If you say so..."</p><p>Shion's sweet pouty face makes Marine swoon even more. She savors it, before feeling teeth sink into the same place on the side of her neck as before. A deep sigh leaves her throat as the sharp sting on her neck begins to grow, but it's dulled by the hot sensation of Shion's breath and tongue rolling against her skin. The captain shuts her eyes, running her fingers gently through lavender locks, with her other hand just tracing over Shion's tailbone. When it reaches her tail, however, she can't help but grab it – and she pulls it in even more, making Shion bite down harder in a failed attempt to suppress her moans.</p><p>"Nnnf!!"</p><p>Shion's hips jump up in response, but she keeps her teeth firmly on the indentations. She's panting hard through her nose, grasping the sheets underneath them and feeling her sweat drip down her legs.</p><p>"Shion..." Marine gulps, her head getting foggy. "Come on... harder~"</p><p>Her tongue runs over the markings once more before sinking her teeth in again, harder, deeper, anticipating a cry of pleasure from her captain – and she gets one.</p><p>"Fuck, Shion! That's– so good—!"</p><p>At the same time, Marine is grabbing her ass and pulling the butt plug deeper inside her, effectively fucking her there, getting her to clench her jaw down on her and blowing her mind with twinges of pain, heat and ecstasy. This is what she wants – for Shion to mark her, hard, as her property. She belongs to Shion, and Shion belongs to her.</p><p>The witch's mouth is quivering by now, and her jaw starts to slack from the sudden treatment from Marine. It's enough. Shion lets go, swallowing the taste of Marine's now bruised flesh, letting her drool drip from the corner of her lips. There's so much more to mark, though, and so she moves her head down to Marine's chest. An appealing spot just above her left, where her heart is, tempts Shion into diving in for another bite. It's softer, meatier than her neck, and she carefully, gently rolls the flesh between her teeth, alternating between biting and sucking to make the most out of the pirate's delicious curves.</p><p>"Ah~" she sighs in pure bliss, tilting her head back as the canvas of her body continues to get painted in pinkish red. "Keep going, right there~"</p><p>Slowly, Shion goes lower. Past her huge tits, and down next to her navel. But she feels a sudden tug on her neck – the collar is pulling her back up, and she jerks forward.</p><p>"Shion~"</p><p>She looks up, and Marine is licking her lips.</p><p>"It's okay to suck my boobs again, you know~?"</p><p>"A-ah..."</p><p>Shion's eyes widen and she shivers.</p><p>"Let me rephrase that–" Marine clears her throat. "Suck them."</p><p>Not wanting to disobey, Shion starts to suck on her right nipple, circling it with the tip of her tongue and loving how hard it feels underneath it. She's as delicious as always, and it pleases Shion to hear the soft moans and affirmations of pleasure from her pirate girlfriend. She gives them a good, long suck, swirling her tongue around some more and covering it well in her saliva.</p><p>Her left, of course, has to have the same treatment. Shion can't get enough of it. She relishes in the taste of her girlfriend, and she looks up at her, grinning at the pleasure clearly on display. Marine's expressions while getting done are so adorably easy to read - her narrowed eyes, weak smile, flushed face - and damn she's beautiful with every single one.</p><p>"Good girl, Shion~" Marine giggles, giving her girl another pat on the head. "You know what to do next, don't you~?"</p><p>"You want more of my bites," Shion pants. "And you want me to eat you up."</p><p>Marine just smiles at her, and so she gets to work.</p><p>First, right next to her navel. The way Marine's body moves as she breathes is beautiful. The muscles in her torso, the tensing of her tummy - it's all so pretty, and Shion can't wait to make it even prettier. She finds herself biting down, moaning into her skin as she finds it so warm, so inviting... and she sucks it into her mouth, her teeth sinking in deeper with it, tickling with her tongue as she stays just like that.</p><p>"Mm, that's good, Shion~"</p><p>After a few more bites and sucks on her tummy, she's left a bunch of red marks and light indentations. It's her territory, after all, and she takes pride of it. The next location is her thighs, of course, and they're so squishy and meaty and begging to be sucked and bitten.</p><p>But there's no way Shion can ignore how drenched Marine's pussy is. It's glistening so gently in the dim light of the bedroom, folds soaked in arousal, and she swears she can see her twitching. It's so tempting, but Shion knows she should wait.</p><p>Marine licks her lips, shutting her eyes as Shion's teeth press into the inside of her thigh. She's being gentler, but that doesn't matter. Shion's cute, adorable, every cute and adorable word, and her being cautious and careful really makes the pirate's heart do somersaults. With every soft suck and nibble of her flesh, Marine feels so hot. Shion's really working hard at marking her territory, and she's sure this warm satisfaction is mutual.</p><p>"Good girl, Shion~" Marine rewards her with another pet. "Now then, give me all you've got, okay~?"</p><p>Shion nods, and gets right to it. The way that she can feel the heat from Marine's pussy in the air right next to it is telling of how much she's turned her on, and it's impossible not to just take it all in. Her jaw drops to take in the entirety of her beautifully wet, pink folds, sweet juices filling her mouth as she moans from the exquisite taste. She missed this so much. Her tongue stripes upwards, moving her head along with it like a cat, and loving the way her clit throbs and hardens with every stroke.</p><p>"Aaaah, Shion...!"</p><p>It's everything she ever wanted. Shion's really enjoying eating her out, and her tongue edges inside her, sucked in by twitches and the thought of making Marine's wet pussy the only taste in her mouth. God, is she really going to come from just Shion's tongue? It feels like heaven. Shion's such a good girl. It's making Marine's head hazy, but she remembers she's got a leash in her hand.</p><p>She pulls on it. Shion's face gets covered in juices, and she's struggling to breathe against her skin. She tilts her head back, gasping for breath and messily licking her lips. Her eyes find Marine's, and they're lidded, wild, and give Marine a pang of heat in her core.</p><p>"M-Marine–" she shudders, arousal glistening around her mouth and tongue. "Give me... more..."</p><p>If it was even possible, Marine could've come right there.</p><p>"I'll give you everything, Shion...!" Marine gasps, feeling it coming. She's so close, whatever Shion does next is definitely going to push her over the edge.</p><p>Shion plunges the length of her tongue inside her, and in that instant, a hard orgasm rips through her body, crying out Shion's name in a flurry of perverted moans. She's melting, twitching all over Shion's hot tongue, coming all over her lucky little mouth and her juices fill it generously. There, Shion softly kisses her clit, swallowing all of Marine's love. She feels properly fed – for now, at least.</p><p>She comes up to Marine for a kiss, and their lips sink into each other deeply. She's sure to give Marine a taste of herself, smiling against her as she feels a familiar hand on her head, petting her just like a well-behaved kitten.</p><p>"Adorable as always, aren't you~" Marine chuckles, settling in the afterglow. "Makes me wonder how much you're willing to take as a reward~"</p><p>Shion goes in to plant another kiss on her captain's lips. "I can do anything you want... I guess."</p><p>Marine nods. "Mhm. How's the tail feeling? Still okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's in there pretty... tightly..."</p><p>Marine returns a kiss, and she sits up to grab something from the drawer underneath the bed. A smug grin appears on her face again, and she locks eyes with her girlfriend.</p><p>"Then, how would you feel with one more thing inside you?"</p><p>At that moment, Shion forgets how to breathe.</p><p>She looks at what Marine's holding.</p><p>A strap-on.</p><p>"Ah, M-Marine...!" Shion stutters, at a loss for words. "Y-you're... you're gonna..."</p><p>She moves them both off the bed, standing near the edge, and Shion finds herself in the same position as before - her back pinned down to the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the sides. She watches Marine put it on, and all of a sudden, her heart is beating faster.</p><p>The pirate leans over her, hands either side of her head, and the bed creaks under her added weight. The strap-on just barely grazes against Shion's pussy and she whimpers, pathetically, completely taken over by the woman who's suddenly become the one claiming ownership of her.</p><p>"You've been a really good girl," Marine whispers gently, lifting a hand to pet Shion's head. "And I think you deserve a reward."</p><p>"Marine–"</p><p>"Nope," The captain shushes the witch with a finger on her lips. "From now on, call me Senchou, okay~?"</p><p>Shion bites her lip. Her heart couldn't beat any faster. She finds her lungs screaming out for her to breathe, and dear god she's so turned on that it hurts. She couldn't have ever imagined herself losing to Marine, let alone getting screwed by her while wearing such things. Letting out a shaky sigh, she wraps her arms around Marine's neck and invites her in.</p><p>"S-Senchou..." she pants. "I... ah..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Marine presses her forehead against Shion's. "Tell me what you want, my cute kitty~"</p><p>"Mmn..."</p><p>Shion's mind is going blank. The anticipation of the strap-on being inside her is absolutely killing her. She's so wet, Marine didn't even need to put any lube on it. In fact, she's sure that her arousal has probably been dripping onto the bed this whole time.</p><p>"I... um..." Shion swallows. She can feel Marine's steady breath upon her lips. The warmth of her head against hers, and the feeling of her chest pressing into hers. They're so close, so close, and Shion just needs to say it.</p><p>"Senchou..." she starts, so softly, Marine could just barely hear her voice. Her breath hitches and her heart's exploding. "I want you to... put that... thing... in me..."</p><p>"Okay~"</p><p>Marine grabs hold of "that thing" and gently pushes the tip against Shion, teasing her and prodding her entrance like she's feigning hesitance. And that's exactly what she's doing.</p><p>"M-... Senchou, why are you– nn—!"</p><p>Her entire lower body twitches the instant she feels the tip enter her pussy with relative ease and a very naughty sound.</p><p>"How much do you want?" Marine asks, hands moving down to her girlfriend's shaking thighs. She finds herself smoothing over the insides, the hot, soft skin gently laced with sweat, and she takes the opportunity to push them further apart - effectively giving her much more leeway, as well as another whine from the witch.</p><p>"I-I don't... I..." Shion gasps.</p><p>Right now, she's lying on the edge of the bed with Marine bent over her, holding her legs apart. She's got her filled up in both places. Shion's annoyingly stunning girlfriend is looking down at her with an expression she's never seen before. She's concentrating, eyes lidded, dark, locked with hers, cheeks flushed gently, and lips slightly parted to breathe. Everything about her is the only thing in Shion's mind, and she's sure of what she wants. With a huff, she purges every last bit of shame from her being.</p><p>"I don't care, just– put it all the way in–"</p><p>Without much of a warning, the pirate thrusts her hips, the sound of skin against skin filling the room for a split second as the strap-on slams into her, her walls taking its entire shape and length as Shion can't possibly do anything but throw her head back.</p><p>Her jaw drops without her knowing, the unmistakable sound of shock, pain and the rawest form of pleasure reeling from her depths of her throat. Her hips jump upwards and nothing can help her suppress her primal need for her girlfriend to pound her until her body goes limp.</p><p>Amidst the unbearable heat stinging every inch of her skin, a soft pair of lips are pressed up against the corner of her own.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>What another stupid question. Of course Shion's not okay. She's lost it. There's nothing remotely okay about being so desperate to come her whole body hurts. It's not okay that Marine has to be so... so... amazing. It's not fair. Why is she so in love with this incredible woman? It's not okay.</p><p>But, as Marine probably meant, can she handle being boned like this?</p><p>"O-obviously."</p><p>Marine smiles.</p><p>"Want to keep going?"</p><p>And Shion's heart is about to burst out of her chest.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Mmm," Marine plants a kiss on Shion's cheek as she buries her face into the crook of her neck. "You're so cute."</p><p>And slowly, gradually, Marine begins to rock her hips. Hands grip the back of her head, combing through her crimson hair and digging nails into her nape. Soft gasps and quiet moans are heard along with the shuffling of the sheets, the awfully lewd sound of skin hitting skin – and of course, the toy-like ringing of the tiny bell on the collar.</p><p>It stays like this for a while. Marine feels her body getting sore, but it's not like she can stop for a break. Her body wouldn't let her, anyway. She's panting with every thrust, their warmth and breaths and bodies melding together. Shion is pulling her closer and tightening around her, the muscles in her thighs twitching continuously as the smooth, stiff strap-on keeps stirring her insides and making her wish that Marine would never stop.</p><p>"S-Senchou... could you..."</p><p>Her voice is coarse. Sweat drips from her forehead.</p><p>"Go a little... faster?"</p><p>Marine props herself back up, keeping her balance as she frees herself from Shion's arms. She gazes down at the flushed little witch-kitten who's completely submitted to her.</p><p>"Before I do that, I need to ask you for a favor~"</p><p>Scooping Shion up with her arms, the pirate straightens herself back up and shifts her weight back onto her feet, pulling the witch up with her. Then, they effectively switch places, with Marine turning them around and sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, with Shion straddling her with her knees. The strap-on is still inside her, of course, as well as the tail.</p><p>"You see, I'm still a little worn out from practice today," Marine winks. "So I'd like you to put a little work in too, Shion~"</p><p>"But... I..."</p><p>The breath that comes out of Shion's mouth is more shaky and broken than before. She's going to do it herself...?</p><p>"Senchou, that's... embarrassing–"</p><p>There's a sudden pressure on the back of her neck as the collar forces her forward. Marine definitely did not forget about the leash, and she's got most of it wrapped around her knuckles. Once more, she's got her lips ghosting Shion's earlobe, using her other hand to drag her nails down the witch's side, sending shivers up her spine and making her moan so incredibly cutely.</p><p>With a short lick, Marine whispers so softly, so quietly that the entire world seemed to disappear and every other sound was silenced when her words enter Shion's ear.</p><p>"Ride me."</p><p>Shion pushes her girlfriend down onto the bed, and with a hard thrust of her hips, she fills herself, grasping and clawing at the sheets either side of the pirate's body when she very nearly reaches her sweet spot in a single movement. Nonetheless, she does exactly as Marine tells her to, riding her like her life depends on it and letting herself go completely.</p><p>"Senchou, hah— aahh!!"</p><p>"Mmm, you're... such a naughty girl, pushing your Senchou over like that...!"</p><p>Marine swallows hard and her breath quickens at the mere sight of her girlfriend slamming herself down onto her. She can feel their sweat slipping and merging into each other as well as Shion's wet arousal dripping and splattering all over her crotch, and good god she could come right there, even just from listening to her, the creak of the bed and the ringing of the bell in sync with every movement of her body.</p><p>"Maybe I'll forgive you," Marine starts, reaching to pet her head. "if you bite and suck on me like you did earlier~"</p><p>"Nngh, what– what if–" Shion gasps. "–what if I don't...?"</p><p>"Well then, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow~"</p><p>"Ha!" Shion scoffs. "As if!"</p><p>The pirate's ridiculous claim has flipped a switch in her.</p><p>"Hmm, you've got quite the attitude now, haven't you~" The pirate grins, very amusedly. "Shion, you naughty girl~"</p><p>Even through the seemingly unlimited waves of pleasure hitting her body over and over, Shion grins, albeit weakly, down at her pirate girlfriend, all while thrusting herself up and down on the strap-on like crazy. She didn't have to listen to every single one of Marine's commands. It feels good. It feels so good to see her with that smirk on her face, and feels even better to disobey her.</p><p>"Hey, Senchou," she pants, still moving. "What're you gonna... do to me if I don't listen to you?"</p><p>"Hmm~"</p><p>"You wanna... break me, right? But can you even last?"</p><p>This witch is really hitting a nerve.</p><p>"We'll just have to see, won't we~?"</p><p>Marine takes hold of Shion's hips, and she jerks her hips upwards and instantly hits her sweet spot. She absolutely relishes in the way the pitch of Shion's voice peaks as she lets out an incredibly hot mewl.</p><p>"Oohh, Senchou—! Nnh, hngh,<em> mmm</em>...!"</p><p>She's close. Marine can tell by the way she's gritting her teeth and tensing the muscles in her legs. Shion's breath quickens to rapid pants, speeding up her movements as the strap-on plunges deeper and deeper inside her. It's drenched with her juices, and is only about to get even wetter.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna come–" Shion gasps, her legs about to give way.</p><p>"Mhm, that's it~" Marine smiles. "That's it, keep going just like that...!"</p><p>"Senchou!!"</p><p>Shion's body jolts, head thrown back, back arched and thighs spasming as pleasure splits her in half and courses through her veins. She's gone hip-to-hip, taking the entire length of the strap-on as her insides pulsate around it, twitching with every sweet release of her juices as it overflows onto Marine and the bed.</p><p>She carefully pulls herself up from the strap-on, shivering as it leaves her body with a slick, hot sound. She's still panting, face fully flushed with red but that taunting grin is still present on her adorable face.</p><p>"That was nothing," she sneers.</p><p>Marine lifts an eyebrow and gives her ass an affectionate pat.</p><p>"Oh, just you wait~"</p><p>Shion chuckles and dismounts her girlfriend. The butt plug is still pretty tightly inside her as she moves to stand.</p><p>"See?" she says as she puts her hands on her hips. "I'm completely fine."</p><p>"Mhm~" Marine nods. "Now then, are you gonna be a good girl and listen to me this time?"</p><p>The witch thinks for a short moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah... maybe. Well..."</p><p>The pirate feels her heart flutter when she sees her girlfriend blush from ear to ear.</p><p>"I, uh, kinda like it when you pet me."</p><p>"Hmm, then I'll be sure to remember that~"</p><p>Marine gets up too, and gives her kitten a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Lean over the bed for me."</p><p>She does just that, and with whatever happens next, Shion's half-sure she's going to regret being naughty.</p><p>Her upper body is lying face-down on the edge of the bed, with her ass up and feet firm on the floor. She won't be able to see Marine at this angle, but she's sure as hell she'll be able to feel her. All she sees is a blurred version of the other side of the room, but she feels a hand on her head and she's turned to look at the side.</p><p>Oh. There's a mirror. She can see everything. The sweat lining their bodies. Marine standing behind her, watching her cute body bent over the bed with her own cute little cat ears, tail and collar. The leash is taut and wrapped around Marine's hand, ready to pull at any given moment, with the other hand still grabbing the back of her head. And the strap-on is dripping with her juices, having already filled her once, and she sees the pirate captain smiling right back at her.</p><p>"You see how cute you look?" she says softly. "You're adorable, Shion~"</p><p>Shion can barely manage to say anything. She's embarrassed, so much more than she's ever been in her life, but she can't look away.</p><p>"Hold on to something, okay?"</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>She doesn't start slow. She doesn't do that at all. She's giving Shion everything, and the sounds of her hips rapidly hitting Shion's ass are more than enough proof. The strap-on is endlessly getting thrust inside her, in, out, pounding her like they're the only two people in the world. It sure fucking felt like that, because the impossibly huge bursts of pleasure getting blasted up her body makes it feel like nothing else mattered.</p><p>The breath Shion had been holding was useless. Her vision gets even more blurred as the collar tugs and pulls hard on her neck, choking her and making her eyes roll back as she completely submits to Marine's every moment, every touch, every command. She can't hear anything else but her pathetic moans, the sound of hard sex, and her heart beating right into her ears.</p><p>Adrenaline courses through their veins and through every muscle in their bodies. Shion's pretty sure she came once already from the way she feels her thighs spasming and clit throbbing like hell, but Marine still keeps going, fucking her like crazy, making her shake, moan, and cry out for more. It must be the adrenaline. There's no way Marine isn't exhausted by now, from pounding her girl like her life depends on it.</p><p>She's still going. Panting, gasping. But keeping up the speed. It's like with everything that comes out of Shion's mouth, whether it's a sharp gasp, a desperate moan, or a full yell or scream of relentless pleasure, she keeps going. She keeps driving Shion into the bed again and again and again with no sign of stopping. It hurt. But in such an awfully, sinfully good way.</p><p>The only thing she can possibly hold onto is the sheets. She couldn't even tell what color they are - there's no space for it to register in her head. If they weren't there, Shion is absolutely sure she would have dug her nails into her palms so hard she'd cut them. She feels tears well up in her eyes as her vision whitens and she comes again, feeling a vibration in her throat along with the leather of the collar pulling hard against her neck, but not even hearing her own voice through the insane ecstasy filling her body to the brim. She's sure she screamed, something like that, but she's too far gone to even care.</p><p>The thought driving Marine is the thought that Shion, the confident little witch-kitten, is completely under her control. She proved her wrong, and god that felt good. That smug brat is now getting absolutely beaten, by the fullness of the shaft, and Marine's own sudden rush of adrenaline.</p><p>Everything feels blurry. Marine is relentless, like her hips have a life of their own. Those curvy, sexy hips, fucking her until her mind goes blank, continue to slam into her until she's sure she's felt a third orgasm exploding up her body, and at that point her now completely weak and useless legs had already given up on holding her up. She finds herself limp, jaw slack as her saliva seeps into the sheets. She's got herself covered in her juices, all over her thighs, dripping all the way down to her heels and onto the floor, and even more as Marine pulls out of her.</p><p>Marine doesn't find it easy to stand either, but the least she can do is pick up Shion's slump body and move her so that all of her is on the bed, and she's got a pillow underneath her head. With shaky hands, she unbuckles Shion's collar, putting it aside, then straddling the witch's shoulders with her hand on the base of the strap-on, pointing it down and pressing it against Shion's lips.</p><p>There doesn't need to be any words. Shion knows how much of a mess she made, and she cleans it up accordingly. Her own juices are mixed with a little bit of Marine's sweat, and if she could taste this forever, she totally would. Her talented but tired tongue makes sure to cover every inch of the shaft that had fucked her to heaven, and she swallows every drop.</p><p>After that, Marine takes it off. Her body is spent, but not as spent as Shion's, and the thought of that makes her very, very satisfied. She may have overexerted herself, but god damn, it was worth it.</p><p>She lets herself collapse next to Shion on the bed, adrenaline still pumping through their blood as the ceiling looks prettier than usual. Their breaths, however ragged and broken they are, are the only things that fill the room besides the cloudy heat of an intense night of fucking each other senseless.</p><p>A long while passes, one with them basking in each other's loving presence, before Marine pipes up.</p><p>"I broke you, didn't I~? Are your legs feeling okayyy~?"</p><p>"Sh-shut... up..."</p><p>"Heheh," Marine grins at Shion's coarse voice. "Although, I think... it would be best for us to stay in bed tomorrow. What do you think~?"</p><p>"What do I think...?" Shion echoes. "I think, next time, I'm gonna fuck you til you pass out..."</p><p>"Ooh, scary~"</p><p>Shion grumbles, but she looks over at her girlfriend, who's petting her head yet again.</p><p>Her smile could heal millions.</p><p>"Idiot," Shion sticks out her tongue.</p><p>But her flushed cheeks make Marine smile even more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again! i'm so excited for you guys to enjoy this chapter~ i hope you're all keeping well and safe.<br/>i've been busy as usual, but finally found time to really work on this. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did!</p><p>also, thank you for 100+ kudos! it's amazing to me to think that over 100 people liked my work.</p><p>thank you for reading, and see you next time~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>